The Steel Stallion
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: A metal pony arrives in Ponyville and becomes a local hero. Sprocket claims that whoever it is used his sketches, but everypony believes he is just jealous. Is he? Or is he right? And is Steel Stallion the hero everypony believes him to be? I own only my OCs and plot.
1. Steel's First Flight

**Well, I'm starting this sooner than expected. I was bored. Just to warn you, this is not top priority for me. So, it probably won't be updated regularly. Course, the last one wasn't. Anyways, we are going to start at the end of the last chapter of the last story. Enjoy.**

Moments after the flashlight eyes lit up, the pony figure launched into the sky. It had a grace that made Derpy look like Wonderbolt material. It flew threw the clouds, screaming, the voice sounding slightly robotic. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! HIT THE BRAKES! HIT THE BRAKES! WHERE ARE THE BREAKS!?"

It continued to speed through the sky, evntually crashing into the castle in the Everfree. "Woah." It's voice showed that whoever this was, they were disoriented. They slowly stood up. "I guess this metal really is perfect for this. Not a single scratch on it." The moon shone through the hole in the roof, revealing the suit was a real silvery color and had a set of wings and a horn. "It could use a different color, though. Kinda plain right now. Time to fly back to Ponyville and practice some more." The bottom of their hooves lit up and they tried to go up, but instead just got flung through a wall, making a hole in it and them landing on the other side of the gap. "Okay. Maybe walking won't be so bad. Could use practice doing that as well."

A roar caught their attention. They stood up and seen a manticore that seemed to have recently been in a fight. "I think that might be the manticore Sprocket beat up. But, makes for easier practice." They chuckled nervously and backed up slightly from the beast. It lunged towards them, but a pair of guns came out of the wings and blasted the thing with an electrical pulse. "Huh. Cool. I wonder." They let out a grunt of concentration, and the horn began glowing before shooting out a blast, itself. "Awesome! I knew it was a great idea doing this!" The manticore then tackled the metal pony, only to get blasted off by it's hooves. "I could definetly get used to this." The manticore growled a them before running off. "Ya! That's it! Run off like a coward!" The pony then began walking back to Ponyville with an air of superiority in it's stride.

It arrived back where it started after a couple hours of walking. "This is the greatest idea yet! A true super hero! But, what'll be the name. Ah, whatever. The citiaens of Ponyville will probably come up with a name." After a few moments, the suit opened up and whever was inside climbed out. and whoever was in it carried it somewhere before covering it up with leaves, making it look like a bush. A yawning voice then said, "Painting it tomorrow." Then, they walked off.

**The next day**

Sprocket and Applejack both headed towards Ponyville. They were meeting up with the other Elements of Harmony for a picnic. The two were walking close to one another, occasionally giving the other a kiss or a nuzzle. "Ah can't wait fer this picnic. Didja pack everythin'?"

Sprocket nodded. "Yes. I have the apple pie, apple fritters and apples. I even have a small case of pre-season cider."

"What about the blanket?" Sprocket's eyes widened as he realized he didn't pack that. "Yall fergot the blanket."

"Yes. Sorry. I guess I just overlooked it as I was packing everything."

"It's a'right. Ah'm sure the only one that'll mind is Rarity. Unless one a them packed a spare, just in case."

Sprocket chuckled. "From what I've seen, Twilight will. She's prepared for the end of all Equestria by way of an army of mutated gerbils." He and Applejack shared a good laugh. "But, honestly, she is over-prepared."

"Ya. Ah know whatcha mean."

The two were the first to arrive at the hill where the picnic was to take place. They didn't mind any as that gave them some peace to share as they waited. After a few minutes, Rarity arrived, wearing a sunhat and sunglasses. "Oh, hello there. I didn't expect you two to be here first."

Sprocket shrugged. "Guess we were just wanting to enjoy the air so much we got everything done quickly. So, how have you been?"

"Simply wonderful, darling. I'm currently working on this new fashion line that is simply magnificent. What about the two of you? Still having a lovely relationship?"

Applejack and Sprocket nodded. "Ya. We've been havin' a wonderful time."

"Yes. She helps me whenever I get inspiration for a project and I help out around the farm. May be hard work, but it is very enjoyable."

Rarity grimaced slightly. "Well, to each their own, I suppose." She then gently laid her pillow down, and was about to set down the tea pot, when she realized there was no blanket. "Where is the blanket?"

"I forgot about it when I was packing. But, I got everything else."

"Well, let's hope Twilight comes with a blanket." The three began talking about everything. The others arrived and all, but Fluttershy joined in the conversation.

Twilight and Spike were the last to arrive. "Sorry about being late, everypony. I lost track of time with my studies."

"Oh, that is quite alright, dear. You wouldn't happen to have brought a spare blanket, would you? Sprocket and Applejack forgot to grab theirs."

Twilight nodded. "I always bring a spare." She levitated the blanket out and laid it out in the grass, all the food and drinks being set down on it. "So, Sprocket. Have you been working on anything lately?"

"I always work on stuff. Though, a lot more is going to be secret. I'm still curious about where one set of sketches of the newest thing went."

"Don't worry about it. Yall made new ones."

"I know. It's just, if they fell into the wrong hooves, well it could be really bad."

**location unknown**

The suit closed up. This time, it was painted blue with red accents. "Alright. This is cooler now. Let's practice just hovering before going into all out flight." They began hovering just inches above the ground. "Alright. Increase height." They went up a few feet. "Okay. Now for moving." They began slowly moving around the area they were in, staying steady. They did one, slow front flip. "Okay. Let's pick up the pace." They began flying from tree to tree at a good pace, being able to stop before they crashed into a tree, even learning how to go backwards. "Okay. Time for a real flight test. Destination: Cloudsdale. Need to work on a way to not have the voice come out of the suit." Soon, the suit was rocketin skyward, leaving a red streak from the boosters behind it that could be seen for miles.

**at the park**

The group was laughing when Pinkie seen the red streak. "OOooo! Pretty! Anypony know what that is?" They all looked towards where her hoof was pointing.

They all shook their heads. "I'm not sure, but, it looks kinda like flames. But, no flames should be that long. Unless, of course, they have some sort of funnel, but, then it should be too heavy to fly using flames alone." Everypony looked at Sprocket. "What!? I research this kind of thing! It's something you need to know in my field of expertise."

"You're a bigger egghead than Twilight."

Sprocket only smirked. "I'll take it as a compliment. And, compared to other things I've been called, it is." He focused his attention towards the streak that was just about gone. "well, I guess it really isn't that important." The group then went back to conversing, though Sprocket still thought about the streak they had seen.

**Cloudsdale**

The metal pony flew into the city, startling some of the ponies as they only seen a blue and red blur, followed by a red streak. "This is great! Best! Feeling! Ever!" They continued flying through the city, dodging the buildings, expertly. They then flew up to overlook the city, and hovered. "This needs to be done more often."

They were brought out of their thoughts by somepony clearing their throats. They turned and seen a police officer. "Fancy suit ya got their. But, the speed you were flying through the city was dangerous. and you could have seriously hurt somepony."

"sorry officer. I was just enjoying flying too much." They bervously rubbed the back of their head.

"Ya, well, take the suit off. You're coming with me."

The officer moved towards the metal pony, but they just blasted up and back down, dazing the officer, long enough for them to have a good lead on him. He quickly followed, but he wasn't catching up with them. In fact, they were pulling away. He eventually stopped. "Ah well. If they return, I'll get them then." He flew back to the city.

The pony noticed he wasn't following, so they stopped. "That was close. Need to be more careful next time."

They were about to fly off, when they noticed a dad and son on a cloud, apparrently having a flying lesson. They hovered there to watch it. The son took a leap off the cloud and hovered a few seconds before they fell towards the ground. The pony didn't even think twice before flying in and catching the colt before he could fall more than a few feet. Also acting faster than the father. They set them back down on the cloud, and the father smiled at them. "Thank you for saving my son, even though I would have done it myself."

The pony shrugged. "I was only reacting to a situation."

"Well, could I at least get your name, sir?"

The pony paused for a few seconds before blurting out, "Steel Stallion."

The son smiled as his wings buzzed. "Well, thank you mister, Steel Stallion! Your suit is awesome."

Steel Stallion chuckled. "Thanks. Well, gotta jet." They then flew off.

"Now, let's get back to practice, shall we?"

**that evening, Steel Stallion's base**

Steel Stallion was hovering around the area, talking to himself. "This is totally gonna be so awesome! It can totally become a full-time gig! Steel Stallion is gonna be famous! Known throughout all Equestria and loved by all! Everypony will know his name. A yawn broke the one sided conversation. "But, first, I'd say it's time for bed." The same procedure happened again, and whoever was Steel Stallion walked away, unseen.

**Well, when I got started, I couldn't stop. I'm sue you can all guess who he's a parody of. That's right Deadpool! Kidding. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this. Review! And tell me who you think Steel Stallion is. I will say it is not Snowflake, or Bulk Biceps, as he is now called.**


	2. Rescues, Envy, and Shock

**Well, I'm bored and have time to write this. So, hooray for boredom! Enjoy!**

Sprocket slowly opened his eyes to see he had fallen asleep in Applejack's room. He chuckled, as the last time he did that, he was planning on leaving right after. It was the morning after the picnic, and the streak they had seen was still on his mind. He got out of bed and went straight to the barn to work on the figures. He was so concentrated on it, he didn't notice Applejack walk in and sit on the ground not three feet away. After a while, he screamed, "THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?"

Sprocket let out a yelp, causing Applejack to chuckle. "How long have you been there?"

"'Bout ten minutes a fore ya found the answer ya were searchin fer."

"Oh. Anyways. You remember that streak we seen yesterday?" Applejack nodded. "I found out what could make it." He pulled a sketch out, that went to one of the hooves of the design. "That. Is the only thing that could."

"So, yer sayin' somepony's got one them there suits?" Sprocket nodded. "And, they went flying with it yesterday." Another nod. "Didja hit yer head?"

Sprocket gave her a deadpan stare. "No. But, it's the only possible explanation I can think of."

Applejack nodded. "A'right. Well, we got another day off. Then, applebuck season starts."

Sprocket nodded. "Alright. Do we need anything from town?"

"Other than a good time, no." Sprocket smiled. "Now, let's git some breakfast."

**town, an hour later**

Applejack and Sprocket had just entered town and were chatitng about what they planned to do, when a certain cyan pegasus landed next to them. "Hey guys. Whatcha doin'?"

Sprocket smiled and replied, "Hello, Rainbow. We were just discussing what we were planning on doing today. We are going to spend one more day together before work really goes into overdrive."

"So, nothing important?"

"Well, we don't want to be interupted."

Rainbow nodded. "Gotcha." She continued to walk with them.

Applejack and Sprocket looked at each other for a second before Applejack said, "Uh, Rainbow. What Sprocket mean is that we wanna spend it alone. With no pony else."

Rainbow's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'll uh, see ya later." Rainbow began to take off, when they heard a scream, ad seen a cart full of passengers heading towards a cliff. Rainbow began flying towards it, but was cut off by a metal Pony already flying there. The pony pushed against it and used the boosters to slow it to a stop.

Most ponies looked on in wonder. Rainbow looked on in jealousy. Sprocket looked on in shock, as they had all the specifications of his sketches that got stolen. The ponies started stomping their hooves for the metal alicorn. The alicorn spoke out to them, saying, "Thank you, citizens of Ponyville. I want you all to know that if you ever need a hero, just call on the name of Steel Stallion, and he will be there to answer the call!" Steel Stallion then took off, with the red streak in his wake.

"Who they hay was that guy!? And what does he think he's doing taking my job!?"

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Now, Rainbow. Simmer down. Remember what happened with Mare-Do-Well?"

"Ya. I know. I know."

Sprocket then shook his head. "I don't believe it."

Applejack asked, "What?"

"Whoever that is, is the one that stole my sketches!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Ya right. You probably only wish that you could make that."

"Like you wish you were a real hero!?" Applejack and Rainbow jumped slightly at Sprocket's tone of voice. He took a breath, then said, "Sorry. It's just, when I see somepony else take credit for something I've worked on, I get upset. I will say, it was a nice color sceme."

Applejack nodded. "Ya. It was. Ya wanna go n' get on with our date?"

Sprocket sighed. "I'm not sure if I'd be able to get my mind off of Steel Stallion."

Applejack sighed. "Come on. Is it really that big of a deal?"

Sprocket lowered his head. "I guess not." He lifted his head and smiled slightly at Applejack. "I guess I can try to forget about him during outr date."

Applejack smiled back. "A'right. Well, come on. We got us a day ta enjoy!" She began pulling Sprocket by the hoof, and he took one look back in the direction that Steel flew off in.

**later that evening**

The couple were walking back to the farm after their night on the town. Applejack sighed contently as she leaned slightly on Sprocket as they walked. Sprocket smiled at that, but, his smile vanished slowly as it melted into a face of concentration. He stared down at the ground, his gaze not moving, and his mouth moved slightly as he mouthed the words he was thinking. This didn't go unnoticed by Applejack. "Yer thinkin' 'bout that metal feller again, ain't ya?"

Sprocket shook his head. "Wha? Sorry. I was deep in thought."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Ah noticed. Ah said the you was thinkin' 'bout that feller that saved them ponies earlier."

Sprocket let out a sigh as his gaze returned to the ground. "Yes. I am." He lifted his gaze and looked back to Applejack. "It's just, I had made those sketches, they get stolen, and then this guy shows up. There is no way it is just coincidence! Whoever this guy is, he is the product of _my_ ideas!"

Applejack whipped around so she was in front of Sprocket and staring directly in his eyes. "Sprocket." Her tone wasn't exactly angry. But, it was obvious she was less than pleased. "Yer obsessing over this way too much. So what if they got their suit from yer drawin's. They're usin' it fer good. If'n they was usin' it fer bad, Ah could see ya gettin yer tail in a knot over it. But, fer raght now, just don't worry 'bout it." He slowly began nodding. "Ah want ya ta Pinkie Promise me ya won't obsess over this, unless a reason is shown."

Sprocket took in a deep breath. "I promise not to obsess over this unless a reason presents itself, corss my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. OW!" As he did the movements, he poked his eyes. "Why is it so hard to not poke your eye out?" His eye was closed as he asked that and he tried to blink away the pain.

Applejack chuckled. "Everypony does it the first few times. Yall git used to it." She lifted his head and kissed him. "Now. Let's git on home."

"Alright. We gonna sleep in the same bed again?"

"Course we are."

**later, at the house**

When they entered, all the lights were on and voices were coming from the kitchen. They entered, and Applebloom was talking about Steel. "An' then he flew off just as spectacularly as he came in!" She turned just in time to see her sister and Sprocket walk in. "Hey sis! Ah was just tellin' Big Mac an' Granny 'bout Steel Stallion!"

Sprocket's mouth was clenched tightly to keep him from saying anything. "Ah see. Well, Ah was raght there when he came in ta save the day. Ah think he may of made two enemies already."

Applebloom tilted her head in confusion. "Who would hate Steel Stallion, though? He saved the lives a them ponies in the cart!"

"Ah know. But, Rainbow's kinda upset, 'cause she wants ta be the hometown hero. Then, there's Sprocket here, who keeps sayin' Steel stole his drawin's he made fer the same kinda suit."

"Ah..guess that makes sense. But, didn't Rainbow learn her lesson from Mare-do-Well?"

Applejack chuckled. "Ah thought so, but evidently not."

"Isn't it about time to head for bed, though?" Sprocket pointed to the clock on the wall.

"Eeyup."

Applejack nooded in agreement. "He's right. We all need ta git ta bed fer applebucking tomorra."

"Aww. But, I wanted ta talk more about Steel Stallion."

"Other than he stole my sketches, there's nothing to talk about." Sprocket then stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

Applejack sighed. "Ah sure hope Steel don't make too many appearances with Sprocket 'round. Ah don't know how well we'd handle it. Now, let's git you ready fer bed, Applebloom."

"Alright." Applebloom hung her head sadly as she walked towards the steps Sprocket had just stormed up. She turned back to Applejack and asked, "Can Ah have a bedtime story?"

"Sure thing. Ah'll be up in a little bit ta give it ta ya." Applebloom nodded and climbed the stairs to her room.

Applejack then sat at the table and turned to her brother. "Sprocket was obsessin' over this 'Steel Stallion' all the way home 'till I made him Pinkie Promise not ta obsess over it unless he finds somethin' ta prove he has reason ta. How am Ah gonna deal with 'im if he does?"

Big Mac was silent for a while. He finally asked, "Do ya love 'em?"

"Course Ah do!"

"There's yer answer." With that, he left to his room. Applejack watched. After a few moments, she smiled before heading to read a story to Applebloom.

**I started this the day after the first chapter and am just now getting it done. So...ya. Review. Also, should this be put as a crossover?**


	3. Obsession

**Hey everyone! I would have posted a chapter yesterday, but I was busy with Beta-reading. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the third chapter.**

Sprocket sat at the table, almost falling asleep, as he had no sleep the night before. He may have promised not to obsess over Steel, but he couldn't stop thinking about him. His head began to lower, but it was brought back up in surprise when pancakes landed on his plate, fairly hard. He looked to Applejack, who smiled slightly. "Yall are gonna need ta eat up so ya can work today. We got a lot a work ta do."

Sprocket yawned and replied, "I know. I know. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Even..though...I was...in your...embrace." His head had lowered slowly to the table, his voice getting softer as it lowered. A few seconds passed and snores could be heard from him.

Applejack rolled her eyes and nodded to Applebloom, who walked off. She came back with a bucket of water. She then raised it up and threw it at Sprocket, getting him to yelp and fall out of his chair. He slowly got up and gavve a blank stare at Applebloom. "Thanks."

"Yer welcome." Applebloom smiled as she sat in her chair.

Sprocket did the same. Applejack cast a concerned glance at Sprocket. "Are ya okay? Any problems ya wanna talk about?"

"It's nothing." He gave her a reassuirng smile before he began to eat, the others following suit.

**later that day**

The family, minus Appleblom and Granny Smith, were out bucking apple trees. Applejack and Big Mac were going fairly quickly, but Sprocket was going slower than usual. He bucked one tree and walked off, even though not a single apple fell from the tree. He went to another tree, one that had already been bucked, and gave a kick, shaking a few leaves loose. A leaf landed on his snout, and he fell down, face first and with closed eyes. Applejack sighed and gave a kick to the first tree he tried to buck, getting the apples down.

She then trotted up to Sprocket and nudged him. "Sprocket? Sprocket. Ya need ta wake up."

Sprocket replied with a mumbled, "Five more..minutes."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "We need ta work."

He again mumbled a response of, "But, I'm...still in school."

"Ya ain't in school! Yer mah boyfriend and a worker on mah families farm!"

"I don't want ketchup on my salad."

Big Mac smirked at that. "Let me try." Applejack stepped away and Big Mac said, "Sprocket, Ah've got tools fer ya."

Sprocket's eyes opened and he asked, "Is it my birthday!?"

"Nope."

"How'd ya know that would git 'im up?"

"Ah just did." Big Mac then walked away.

Applejack gave Sprocket a dissappointed stare. "Sprocket. Whatever kept ya up last night is affectin' yer work. What was it?"

Sprocket gave a sigh. "Okay. I won't lie to you. I tried. I truly did. But, I couldn't stop thinking about Steel Stallion last night! It was bugging me to no end. I tried to think about your embrace or your beautiful face, but no matter what I tried, it always led back to Steel! It angered me that somepony out there is using my designs and gaining fame and didn't even bother to give me credit!"

"He's only been around fer a day. He may give ya credit when he gits a little more well known. But, whether or not he does, ya can still be proud that ya were able ta help him come ta be, even if it is never said."

Sprocket sighed. "I guess so." He let out a yawn. "I think we should get back to work."

"No. You need ta git ta bed. Me an' Big Mac'll git the work done fer today."

"You sure you''ve got this?"

"We had this long before yall came 'round. We can handle it without ya. At least fer one day. Now, git some sleep." Sprocket nodded and began to trot off. Applejack sighed, disappointed that he was still thinking about Steel.

Sprocket was also disappointed in himself. He had made a promise, and didn't really keep it. "I can't believe I did that. I broke my promise. Why can't I stop thinking about Steel, even for Applejack." He let out a sigh. His gaze went to the barn. "Maybe I could..No. No. Not going to disappoint her two times in one day. I'll head to bed. Maybe I'll build it after we're finished with applebucking." He walked into the house and to his room. He laid down, but sleep again evaded him. "Why is it so easy to sleep when I'm in the oddest of places, but not in bed?" He then proceeded to toss ande turn for about an hour.

After the hour, he got up and headed to the barn. At least then he'd have a chance of falling asleep. He entered and started by writing a note to Applejack, in case he fell asleep and she found him there. He then got to work on the leg of his suit.

**sunset**

Applejack and Big Mac were pulling a couple of loads of apples to the barn. When they entered, Sprocket was curled up, clutching a piece of metal and welding torch like a foal would clutch a teddy bear in it's sleep. Applejack was about to give Sprocket a rude awakening until she noticed a piece of paper on his writing desk with her name written on it. She walked to the writing desk and read the note. She let out a sigh. "Big Mac. Git Sprocket ta his room."

"Eeyup." Big Mac unhitched himself from the cart and lifted Sprocket onto his back. He then left to put him in bed.

Applejack waited until they were in the house, and turned to what Sprocket had finished. There was a leg and piece of the chest done. She picked up the pieces of the suit and put them under a sheet where Sprocket was keeping all the pieces of his own suit. She shook her head. "Sprocket. Why is this so important to ya?" She trotted out of the barn and shut the lights off. When she looked to the skies, she seen Steel's streak going by. She watched the red streak until it vanished. "Ah'm glad Sprocket's asleep." She shook her head as she trotted inside the house.

**Well, there's that chapter. Sprocket's still obsessing over this whole thing, and Steel's identity is a secret. I thought about giving a hint as to who it was by having a scene with Steel talking, but it didn't fit in with the chapter at all. But, next chapter will be focused on Steel. Review, please.**


	4. Flight Training

**Welcome to the newest chapter everypony!**

**DB: And I'm here to co-host, since I'm currently not planned to be in the story!**

**Me: And now you're leaving.**

**DB: No I'm not. You can't make me.**

**Me: Please enjoy the newest chapter while me and DB argue behind the scenes.**

Steel was in his base of operations. Which was really just a clearing in Whitetail Woods far enough off the path that it wouldn't be found by accident. But, even if it were, no pony would know it was Steel's base, as the suit was always hidden in bushes. Anyways, he was having a conversation with himself, it seemed.

"Of course this is a great idea! Sure, we may have two ponies that don't really like Steel, but everypony else likes us." He paused for a moment before waving his hoof dismissively. "Practice is unneeded. There's no way we can mess up." Another pause. He shook his head. "The controls are already known inside out. The functions are already known to us." He paused again, then groaned. "Fine. We'll find out what all we can and can't do."

His boosters lit up, and he took off, being just above the trees. He flew to the mountains. He searched for a little bit before finding a boulder about five times his size. "Perfect start for a strength test." He flew to it and got into the best position to lift it up. He lifted it over his head, with little strain. He then gave it a toss and blasted it into bits. "Okay. Seems we found the maximum we can lift. Let's see if we can still use the unicorn ability, even though I'm not a unicorn." He grunted slightly before the metal horn began to glow an orange color. He then shot a blast out of it, hitting a rock and it turned into an orange. He chuckle slightly. "Seems we have a snack for later. Let's see what other things we can do!" He then lit his horn again, and he shot a blast out of it, hitting a mountain, revealing a dragon in it and the dragon seemed to have been sleeping and they woke it up. "Uh oh."

He blasted off just before the dragon blasted where he had just been. The dragon followed them into the sky. The dragon shot a few more blasts of fire that Steel barrel rolled out of the way of. Steel turned over to be flying on his back and returned fire. Each blast was dodged by the dragon. Steel turned back around and narrowly dodged a mountain. "Woah! That was close." He turned his head back to see the dragon push off against the mountain. They dodged a few blasts. A gun came out of his shoulder. He turned around as fast as he can and blasted the dragon with the gun, which only seemed to anger the dragon more. Steel pointed his hooves forward and blasted with all three of his weapons, causing the dragon to fall some, as they hit the dragon's face. When the dragon got reoriented, he turned t follow Steel. "Isn't there something else we got!?" Suddenly, part of the wings opened up and shot a couple of missiles. "What was that!?" Steel turned around and watched as the dragon dodged the first missle, but was hit by the other, knocking it out of the sky with a big explosion. "AWESOME!" Steel then slammed into a mountain. "Ow." Steel peeled himself off of the mountain and looked at the cracks he put into it. He then turned to where the dragon was currently trying to shake the cobwebs out of its head. "Time to go." Steel flew off as fast as he could.

**a few minutes later, middle of nowhere in the air**

Steel hovered slightly in the air, again talking to himself. "Okay. We need to practice more. We should also get more of those...whatever they were that we shot out of our wings." Steel hovered to a cloud, but when he tried standing on it, he fell through. "What the? Why can't we stand on it?" He was silent for a few moments, again trying to land on it. "You mean to tell me we can cast spells with no training, yet we are unable to stand on clouds. How does that make sense?" He sighed. "So, what else should we do to train?" After a few seconds of silence, he said, "Alright. Speed test it is." He then flew off in a random direction, the mach cone eventually began to form. He put his hooves behind him and began to use them to increase his speed, then closed his metal wings to increase how aerodynamic he was. The mach cone was just about to break before the boosters stopped, launching Steel out of control. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" After a few seconds, he screamed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SUIT RAN OUT OF POWER!?" He let out a groan. After a while, he finally crashed into the Everfree, his eyes not lit up. "Great. Now what?" He was able to just barely move his head and noticed they were just a few feet away from the edge.

**that evening**

Steel's suit was recharged and he was again talking to himself, though his voice sounded a little different. "Alright. We're going to need to keep a better watch on power drain. We need to study what drains the power the most, and we need to finish the speed test later." Steel was quiet for a moment. "Well, what if we're in the middle of a burning house and we run out of power! Or what is something is attacking Ponyville and the suit runs out of power? We need to make sure to keep the suit charged. Tomorrow, we're going to see what takes more energy." The suit then opened up, the eyes shutting off and whoever inside hid it again before leaving.

**Me: And that is why we can't have grapefruit in the intros and outros!**

**DB: Um, I think the argument went longer than it should have, since the outro has started.**

**Me: Oh. Right. Anyways. I would have done more for them crashing into the Everfree, had it not been for the fact it would have given away who was the Steel Stallion. But, I'm sure some of you have figured it out. Others are wondering how anyone could have figured it out.**

**DB: We will say those of you that haven't figured it out, you will be laughing when it is revealed. Those that have figured it out may also be laughing. Right now, if you've figured it out, you're probably thinking either, "Oh brother. What's gonna be happening next?" Or , "Really? They are the Steel Stallion? Really?" The first group, most likely chuckling.**

**Me: Review!**


	5. Suspicions

**Me: We are having a time skip.**

**DB: We have no idea how big of one, as the show never states how long applebuck season is.**

**Me: So, just imagine how long it is, then cut it in half, as we are going to be halfway through it.**

**DB: Enjoy!**

It was halfway through applebuck season, and they had made a real regular thing. Sprocket would spend a night awake, thinking about Steel, he'd be unable to work effectively, go inventing until he fell asleep, wake up the next day, working well, and then the proccess would repeat.

Today, though, he was sent into town to sell apples. Steel hadn't been seen doing any heroics for a while, mainly because the days had been peaceful. Sprocket, though, still had Steel on the mind. He let out a sigh. "Is there something wrong with me, thinking about Steel all the time? He hasn't been seen for a while. Maybe it was just a phase for somepony. If I don't see him within a week, I'll just forget about him."

He then went to greeting ponies with a smile, selling some apples. Somewhere around the noon hour, he was about to trot off for lunch, when he heard a scream. He turned and seen a baby carriage about to be hit by a a pony pulling a cart, who was trying to stop. But, luckily, a certain red and blue hero was able to push the carriage out of the way. He then pushed it back to the mother.

"Oh, thank you, Steel. I don't know what would of happened if you hadn't been here in time. I could never thank you enough."

Steel let out a small chuckle and waved his hoof. "Just doing my dity ma'am. Always happy to help." He then zoomed off, most ponies cheering.

Two of them weren't. One, out of jealousy. The other, because the gears in his mind were working overtime. Sprocket furrowed his brow. "Something doesn't sit right here. How did he get there in the nick of time?"

Rainbow Dash huffed in annoyance, and replied, "Because he is just so amazing. With his fancy, metal suit and cool flight gear."

Sprocket shook his head. "The suit's amazing, yes. But, there are some things it can't do. Something isn't right here."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sprocket shook his head again. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"If you say so. Well, I've gotta go and practice some to get my mind off of that. So, see ya later."

"Yeah..later." Rainbow zoomed off, wondering what Sprocket was thinking about. "I need to find a way to get proof of that. I'll get it started tonight, finish it tomorrow. But, for now, I need to get home and have something to eat." He then hitched himself to the the cart and headed to the farm.

**Apple family kitchen**

Sprocket sat down, deep in thought about what happened, not even noticing Applebloom's talking of Steel Stallion. Applejack took notice of his reaction-less state to her sister's story. "Sprocket?"

He shook his head. "Huh?

"Yall feelin' okay?

He sighed. "Yes. I was just thinking is all."

"About?"

"Steel Stallion today. Some things about it don't seem to add up. He showed up in the nick of time. But, the problem is there should have been some commotion in the market if he had been close enough to get there that quickly, as his streak would have been seen. Yet, no pony even knew about him being near until he saved the day. It's almost as if..he expected a danger."

Applejack sighed. "Sprocket. Ah know ya don't like him, but do ya really gotta be spittin' out this nonsense?"

"I know it sounds crazy. But, I don't understand how he was there before anypony knew it."

"Maybe they was lookin' somewhere else? Or they were too in awe ta say anything. Any number a things coulda been the reason. Ya need ta let this jealousy go."

"It's not jealousy! I'm just trying to be logical! I'm just unable to understand how he could be there in time for the problem before anypony knew it!" Sprocket took in a breath and let it out slowly. "I just don't understand it."

"Just cause ya don't understand somethin' don't mean there ain't no logic behind how it's possible. Maybe he can turn off the streak. Maybe he has secret tunnels around Ponyville. Who knows!"

"Okay. I get it. There's a lot to consider. So, what's for lunch?"

**Later that day**

Sprocket trotted back towards town with the apple cart hitched to him. He went to the usual spot, but didn't unhitch himself. "Are you having troubles with that again?"

Sprocket glanced up to Twilight. "No. I'm just thinking about stuff."

"What exactly?"

"Steel Stallion."

Twilight let out a groan. "Rainbow just complained to me about him for almost five hours when he first arrived, then she just left the library after complaining about him again." She shook her head and turned her attention back to Sprocket. "So, why have you been thinking about him?"

"He stole my designs. I had made the idea for the suit, lost the sketches, then he appears with the suit to the _exact_ specifications of the sketches is not just coincidence. I wouldn't feel so sour about it if he gave me credit. Then, there is today."

"Oh? What happened?"

"A baby carriage rolled out into the street and was almost hit, but Steel came in in the nick of time. How could he have been close enough to be there in the nick of time and no pony see him?"

"He could of been flying overhead, where no pony could see him."

Sprocket sighed. "I guess. Maybe I'm just letting my anger about him taking credit for my idea get the better of me."

"It's understandable. You worked hard on it. Perhaps you can try to talk to him the next time a crisis occurs and ask him about it."

Sprocket nods. "Alright. I'll keep an eye out. Thanks."

"Not a problem. I'm always happy to help. Well, I'll see you later." Twilight began trotting off.

"Later." Sprocket unhitched himself and began the routine fo selling apples.

**that evening**

Sprocket laid out in the field, but Applejack never joined him. He let out a sigh and glanced at the barn. He shook his head. "No. I need to keep from working on the suit until I've talked with Steel. If he's unreasonable, then I can continue. If he's reasonable, I could help make him more suits. Well, I'd better head to bed." He let out a sigh. "Hopefully I can get to sleep this time." He then trotted towards the farmhouse with his head hung low.

**Me: There's the chapter.**

**DB: After a rewrite.**

**Me: Ya. I had another idea, but scrapped it because it would be making this move too quickly and would cause some to raise an eyebrow.**

**DB: Which is why he rewrote it before publishing. **

**Me: Well, review!**


	6. Increased Suspicions and Planned Formed

**Me: We've gotten one person to review, and I am thankful for even the one person reviewing multiple times.**

**DB: And, I'm thankful he's curious about me!**

**Me: Just read the previous story to this, and you'll learn more about him.**

**DB: Or read the author's profile.**

**Me: Or read just about anyone of my stories, as the majority include DB. Anyways, ENJOY!**

Sprocket did get some sleep that night and convinced Applejack to let him take the duty of selling apples in town, so as to have a chance of seeing Steel so he could possibly talk to him. He was standing at the stand, selling apples. He decided to move the stand to see if there was a better place to be positioned for more sales. It seemed to be so. When a customer wasn't buying anything, he would look to the skies. Nothing.

"What are you looking for?"

Sprocket yelped and fell down at the voice of Rainbow, who was trying to hold in her chuckles. "Hello, Rainbow Dash." He rolled his eyes and stood to his hooves. "I was just looking for Steel Stallion."

Rainbow Dash scoffed at the name. "Why would you want to look for _him._" She all but spat the name like she was spitting out disgusting food.

"Well, I wanted to talk with him about the suit."

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "You're still trying to convince ponies you were the brilliance behind the design?"

Sprocket shrugged. "Only my friends. Hold on. Got a customer." He turned to the pony and sold a few of their products. After giving the pony a friendly good bye, he turned back to Rainbow. "If the design wasn't stolen, I could have given proof. But, he stole it. I want to at least talk with him, see if he's reasonable. Then, go on from there."

"Whatever. I'd better get going. See ya later."

"See yo- What was that?" He furrowed his brow at thinking he saw something.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow as she glanced in the direction he was staring. "What was what?"

Before he could respond, a streak went across the street, followed by cheering. Sprocket left the stand to check it out, as did Rainbow. They came to what was going on. Evidently, a balcony had fallen and Steel saved it before anyone could get injured. He was signing some notebooks when Sprocket and Rainbow came to the scene. "I'm always happy to help the inhabitants of this fair town."

"Um, excuse me? Steel Stallion?" All eyes went to Sprocket. "Could I speak with you for a moment?"

"I'd love to, citizen, but I must get going. Much of my time was taken up signing autographs."

"I promise it won't take too long, just a few things about your suit."

Steel gave a short chuckle with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry, but giving any information about the suit could make it end up in the wrong hooves."

"Perhaps you'd explain that beam seconds before the balcony fell?" Silence. "I was watching down the street aways and seen a breif flash like that from a laser. Would you mind explaining that?"

"I think you must have been mistaken and just seen the light reflecting off my armor. Now, I must be leaving. Good day citizens." He zoomed off and ponies began glaring at Sprocket.

He glanced around at the glares, his ears folding back. "What?"

One of the ponies said, "How dare you imply something like that about Steel!"

"I wasn't implying anything! I was just asking about a light I seen and described it as I seen it!" This didn't seem to do anything, as the crowd began to get more hostile, more ponies joining in with the first one. He began to get scared. He asked quietly, "Rainbow, please take me out of here." When nothing happened, he turned to see Rainbow was gone. He noticed her rainbow trail following her. "Some element of loyalty." He then looked to the ponies, who were starting to close in on him. He decided the best course of action was to run off. The mob chased.

**an hour later, Everfree**

Sprocket had escaped the mob when he entered the Everfree. He took a breather. "Man. Those ponies are crazy." He let out a sigh. "Now to head back to the farm." He then made his way to the farm by way of the Everfree.

**farm, two hours later**

Sprocket walked onto the farm, his mane and tail messed up from the trek in the Everfree. He walked slowly in the direction of the house. But, he was stopped part-way, as he ran into Applejack. "What're ya doin' back without the cart?"

Sprocket rubbed the back of his head nervously and let out a nervous cough before answering. "I-uh...may have..kind of...got run out of town."

"How'd ya manage that!?"

Sprocket let a breath before saying, "I was trying to talk to Steel Stallion about the suit. He said he was busy, no matter how hard I tried, so I tried to get him to talk about it by mentioning a flicker I had seen just before he saved the day, all because it looked like a laser had been shot just before he saved the day. He said it was a flicker of light off his armor. Then, he blasted off. The citizens were angry that I implied him causing it. But, I wasn't trying to imply anything."

Applejack let out a sigh. "At least ya tried. Ah'm gonna git the cart."

"Oh! I moved it to a new spot to try to get more sells, and it worked."

"Where did ya move it to?"

Sprocket looked up to think about it. "Well, it is three blocks north, two blocks east of the original spot."

"A'right. But, do ya know why we have it in the spot we do?" Sprocket shook his head. "So that it don't git robbed if we have ta step away fer a while." Applejack then trotted off, while Sprocket got to work.

**ten minutes later**

Sprocket picked up a basket and put it in a cart. He turned and seen Applebloom running towards him. "Hello, Applebloom."

"Steel Stallion was in town again taday!"

"I know. He was also unreasonable with talking about the suit."

Applebloom tilted her head in confusion. "Why'd ya try talkin' ta him?"

"So he would admit to stealing the suit. I also think he isn't the hero everypony thinks he is. He's stolen from me and caused a couple of catastrophies to make ponies like him."

"Why would ya say that about him? He ain't done nothin' but saved ponies."

"There's a big difference between saving ponies because it's right and saving ponies because you want to be liked by the ponies. It's also different if you're saving ponies because you caused it by accident."

"Do ya have any proof a this?"

Sprocket was silent for a while. He then began grinning like a mad man, a plan being formed. "No. No I don't. But, I will."

"How can ya be-" Applebloom was cut off by Sprocket starting to laugh evilly. He hitched up to the cart and continued his evil laughter. When he was finally far enough a way Applebloom could no longer hear his laughter, she said, "Ah think he may have ta tighten a few screws."

That night, Sprocket didn't go to bed, but stayed up, making something. Applejack cried, as she knew he was still obssessing over Steel Stallion, and wondered how much he actually loved her.

**Me: There's this chapter.**

**DB: Okay. I think that you may be getitng a little evil here.**

**Me: Why would you say that?**

**DB: A plan without telling the audience what it is, AJ and Sprocket having their relationship strained, and you making Sprocket seem crazy. Just to name a few.**

**Me: Eh. Whatever makes for a good story. Review!**


	7. The Cameras

**Me: Well, here's the new chapter!**

**DB: Hope you enjoy it. I'll be enjoying it with a bucket of popcorn.**

**Me: Of course you'll enjoy it. You're my OC.**

**DB: And I'm trying to butter you up into giving me an appearance in here.**

**Me: And you know as well as I do that buttering me up will not help you. It is all chance as to if you make an appearance at any point in the story. Enjoy!**

Applejack woke up that morning and checked to see if Sprocket was in his bed. He wasn't. She then walked out to the barn, which had the door cracked open. She opened it up the rest of the way and turned on the light. There was a big machine covered with a sheet. But, what really caught her attention was what was on the sheet. It was a box with a piece of folded paper setting on it with her name written on it. She picked it up and opened up the letter, which read, _"Dear Applejack, I know I haven't been the best coltfriend, and I'm sorry about that. I hope you can forgive me for that. I rpomise to try to be better in the future. If everything goes right, the whole Steel Stallion incident will be behind us, as his suit will be rusting in a junk pile and Rainbow Dash will go back to hogging the glory. I promise just a little longer. With love most sincere, Sprocket."_

Applejack smiled. "You memorized what ya wrote me?" She turned to the door, where Sprocket was standing, a bouquet of roses on his back.

"Why wouldn't I? It came straight from the heart and is full of truth. Are you going to open the package or do I have to throw it in the junk pile with the Steel Stallion suit?" Applejack chuckled and opened the package. She pulled out a necklace that wasn't the best made. She raised an eyebrow at Sprocket, who blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yyyyeeeaaaahhh. I'm not the best craftsman. And it took me most of the night to just make it that good. I'm not much good in the area of jewelry."

Applejack's eyes widened. "Y-yall made this? Fer me?"

Sprocket nodded. "Yes. I truly wanted to show you how much you mean to me and didn't want to give you just a necklace anypony could buy at a store. You. Are what my world revolves around. I know I haven't been giving you the attention you deserve. But, I promise that it will change very soon."

Applejack threw herself onto Sprocket, knocking him down, and wrapped him in her arms. Tears of joy were shed by her. "Ah love ya. Ya said exactly what Ah needed to hear."

Sprocket smiled himself. "I'm glad. Now, do you want to know how I know it will change?"

She got up and nodded. "What's yer plan?"

Sprocket's smile became a confident smirk. He walked towards the machine he had set her present on and removed the sheet. It looked kind of like an arcade machine, but the screen was slightly larger and there were more buttons. He pushed a button and the screen lit up in a few seconds, showing several different places in Ponyville. "I've set up many hidden cameras throughout Ponyville. This moniter allows me to watch what they see and I can see if my hypothesis is correct. If it is, he will be discreditted in front of the whole town. If somepony else is doing it for him constantly, I'll be able to confront that pony, then show the town, still discreditting him."

"Why not make yer own suit, find a way ta show all this from the suit, so that way, ya can discredit him an' have a way ta defend yerself if'n he gets violent."

Sprocket's eyes widened. "Applejack. You. Are a true genious. But, that'll take time."

"Wouldn't sittin' here, watchin' these all day be takin' time?"

Sprocket waved a hoof. "No! I have it set up so it can't show a live feed. I'm going to go over the filmed events at the end of the day and just look for images that show Steel in them, enlarging those to see what happens. And, if there is an area that isn't covered, and I'm only able to see something fishy happen, I can ask Applebloom where he was- as she seems to know a lot about him- and figure out if he was the cause by the angle of it." He then turned it off. "So, I can get all the work on the farm done that I need to, and watch those when it is done."

Applejack let out a whistle. "Impressive. Ah never thought Ah'd see somethin' like that."

"Well, when you know machines like me, you can do anything." He then glanced at the crudely-made necklace. "Except make fine jewelry."

Applejack chuckled. "Next time, just buy it."

"Or have DB make it. He's great at making all kinds of jewelry. Maybe I could get lessons." Sprocket and Applejack began walking out.

"Ya know, Ah've wondered. What does DB stand fer?"

"DB."

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "O-kay...That don't make sense."

Sprocket gave the best shrug he could. "Well, it's what he's always said. So, I'm just going with it."

**Steel's lair**

Steel was just standing in the middle of the clearing. "Sprocket ain't gonna find anything. We're going to make sure to be out of sight enough no pony would be able to see us do anything and Sprocket isn't going to be showing his face around town. Besides. If he does start finding stuff, no matter how unlikely, we will easily be able to find a way to keep him from finding any more infromation as soon as we realize." After a pause, he said, "Of course I'm right. Now, let's fly!" With that Steel flew into the sky and towards Ponyville.

**That evening, Sweet Apple Acres, barn**

Sprocket was watching the screens in fast forward. He paused them, enlarged one, rewound a bit, the play it in slow motion, pausing when a rock flew by. "Hm. By the angle, I'll be able to see the effects on camera twenty-four and see where it came from on camera thirteen." He then had two more screens come up at different points, and Steel was in one, in the other a cart was being hit by a rock. Sprocket grinned. "Well, there's incriminating evidence if I ever did see any." He heard the barn door open and turned to see Applebloom. "Hello, Applebloom. How are you doing?"

"Fine. What're ya up to?"

"Oh, just getting incriminating evidence on Steel."

"How're ya gonna do that when ya can't go inta town and Steel ain't gonna do anything to incriminate himself."

Sprocket smiled. "Well, look at these three images. They are just seconds apart from cameras I've placed all over town." Applebloom looked and seen Steel about to throw a rock, the rock in mid-flight, and a cart being hit by the rock. "Now, to save this."

"Are ya sure that's evidence enough?"

Sprocket shook his head. "It's not. It's circumstantial and can be explained in other ways and there is no way of knowing, except by me, if they are truly connected. But, it's a start. And, I'll eventually get enough evidence to show he is not the hero everypony believes."

"Ah see. So, are ya gonna be doing this all day everyday?"

"No. I'll only be looking at the images from the day before at the end of the day." He began watching again, when he paused, and enlarged three screens. One had Steel, another had a balcony, and the other had a tourist cart. He played it in slow motion. Steel broght a laser up and fired it. In the screen with the cart, it was sent flying. Sprocket kept watch of it in his cameras as best he could, and Steel saved it. "Stronger evidence there. Saving it." Applebloom walked out of the barn after that. "I've got you under a microscope, Steel."

"Ah hope ya are almost done. Supper's almost ready."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I still have a few more hours to look over, which shouldn't take too long."

"A'right. Mind if Ah watch with ya?"

"Not at all." The two began watching it together, happy to be next to one another. Sprocket wrapped his fore-leg around her and they both smiled, happy that their fight was over.

**Me: Well, there's that one.**

**DB: Who'd of though Steel was really that evil!**

**Me: Well, I wasn't to sneaky about it.**

**DB: Yeah. You're right. **

**Me: This is not going to be as long as I initially thought. Unless something happens.**

**DB: Oh well. Review!**


	8. Camera discovered, new plan made

**Me: Hey everyone.**

**DB: You're back. Do you know how lonely it is in here? And, I can't leave, since I'm unable to enter the story without it going and, I'm not real, so I can't go into the real world, and there is nothing to do here!**

**Me: Um...there is the training room. And the other characters I've created, most of which are not in the current story. **

**DB: Oh...Right. Enjoy!**

Applejack and Sprocket woke up from their position on the floor of the barn. They were in one another's embrace, and the moniter was turned off. Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Ah don't remember turnin' that off."

"I don't either."

"Because Ah did." They both turned to Big Mac, who was standing behind them. Though, Sprocket's turn was more of a yelp, followed by a jump that landed him back on the barn floor. "Why did yall sleep out here last night?"

"Cause we was watchin' that thing that Sprocket built, tryin' ta see if'n his guess on Steel is right."

Sprocket came in with, "And I only found two pieces of evidence before she came in, one being circumstantial, the other being more solid, but that not being enough. So, we'll just get more work done and watch more tonight, probably falling asleep in the same place."

**Ponyville, alleyway**

Two figures were standing in the alleyway, one being Steel, the other is going to remain a mystery. The mysterious figure asks, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Steel nodded. "Absolutely. There will be no way for Sprocket to know what's really going on."

"But, couldn't he get suspicious of my actions?"

Steel sighed in annoyance. "Yes, but that's why you won't be doing it often enough. Remember the rest of the plan?"

"Yes, but I still don't feel too comfortable about this. I mean, does this still make Steel a hero?"

"Of course it does! Now, just go out there and make some sort of subtle disaster."

"Oh, alright. I'll do it." The figure walked out as Steel stayed hidden, waiting for disaster to strike.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Applejack and Sprocket were working the fields, just enjoying being with their special somepony, while also talking. "Ah still can't believe yall tried makin' me a necklace when Ah don't wear no jewelry and yall don't know how ta make any."

Sprocket gave a nervous chuckle and gave a kick to a tree. He was rewarded with an apple to the head. As he rubbed his head, he said, "Well, I didn't want to give you something that didn't cost me anything of real value. Money is nothing. Especially when you're the one signing my paycheck." They both let out a small chuckle. "I wanted to give you something truly from the heart. And, I figured that using my metal- which I would normally use for my inventions- to make your necklace, would show that you truly do mean more to me than any of this. I also figured it wouldn't have as much meaning if somepony else did it."

"Ah guess Ah can understand that, then." She gave a kick to a tree, and chuckled at Sprocket getting hit in the head with another apple. "Ah thought ya were done gettin hit on the head."

"I thought so, too. Guess not. I don't think the trees like me."

Applejack shook her head. "Na. They're jus' upset at how ya were makin' me feel fer a few days."

"You truly care for them like children."

"Why shouldn't Ah? They've been under mah care fer several years." Sprocket nodded.

"I guess I can understand that." He then turned and seen Spike coming to them. "Hello, Spike."

"Hey, guys. Twilight wanted me to come and let Applejack know about Celestia coming tomorrow with a special visitor."

Sprocket raised an eyebrow. "Who's the special visitor?"

Spike shrugged. "Letter didn't say."

"A'right. Thanks, Spike."

"You're welcome. See you later." He then walked off, while waving.

"See ya, Spike."

"Bye, Spike." Sprocket turned to Applejack. "So, who do you think Celestia is bringing?"

"Ah don't know. But, if she's wantin' all the elements, it must be important."

Sprocket nodded. "Probably." Sprocket turned to get back to work, but groaned at what he seen. "That's just great."

"What?"

"Beavers are building a dam and it's already starting to flood the fields."

"What!?" She turned to the beavers. "Hey! git yer dam outta here! We ain't got room on this farm fer a nuisance like you lot!" The beaver began chattering back, seemingly just as angry. Sprocket raised an eyebrow at the exchange that followed. Applejack would yell at the beaver, who would then chatter angrily, angering Applejack more, as she didn't understand it. After a while of this, she trotted away. "Ah'm gonna go talk ta Fluttershy. See if she can git the varmants outta here."

"Alright. I'll continue gathering apples."

"Ya don' have ta. If ya want, jus' watch Steel on yer contraption."

"Okay. Do you want me to get my flamethrowers if they don't agree to move it?" He chuckles, and gets a small one from Applejack.

"If it weren't fer the fact it would hurt Fluttershy's feelin's , Ah'd say yes."

Sprocket nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later." The two shared a kiss and separated, Sprocket heading to the barn, Applejack heading to Fluttershy's cottage.

**that evening**

Applejack came in, a scowl on her face. Sprocket was at the table, with an expression that was unreadable. The other two sitting at the table cast glances between the two, wondering which they should question first. Big Mac swallowed and said, "Applejack?"

With that one word, the torent of words started. "Them varmants are ruinin' our fields with their dam! An' Fluttershy ain't gonna be able ta talk to 'em till tomorra! If'n she wasn't mah friend, I'd jus' have 'em exterminated on the spot! They need ta be taken from our farm as soon as possible! Otherwise, we'll be ruined!"

After she was done with her rant, Applebloom turned to Sprocket. "Sprocket?"

And another torrent. "I don't understand. My calculations showed he'd still cause damage, even with others causing trouble. Somepony like him doesn't just change over night, unless they somehow learned that they were being watched under a microscope. Then, they'd find a way to make sure to..not..be..seen. THAT'S IT! It's a perfect plan! Completely fool proof! More so than my last one!" He then galloped out with a maniacal laugh.

"Ah'm goin' ta bed." With that, Applejack stormed out and up the steps, leaving the other two Apple siblings alone.

"Big Mac. Have they both lost it?"

Big Mac didn't answer for a while. He finally said, "Eeyup."

This was followed by a muffled, "Ah heard that!"

**Me: Well, now you have a more definitive time frame for when this takes place, in correlation to the series.**

**DB: And, it has been a few days since you've started this.**

**Me: Partly because I needed to do research with the episodes. Partly because I had stuff to do.**

**DB: Well, review!**


	9. Enhanced plan enacted

**Me: Are you all ready for this chapter?**

**DB: I'm not sure if I am. We're going to have to deal with a crazy Sprocket.**

**Me: At least it isn't an evil Sprocket. Or an evil you. You could lay waste to Canterlot. Sprocket could build an armada of weapons and easily take over Equestria. Though, right now, it would just be to make way for Discord. Well, ENJOY!**

As the sun rose over the horizon, Sprocket stepped out of the barn, his maniacal grin in tact. Only enhanced by the bags under his eyes. "Today. I find undeniable proof that Steel is evil." He began his trek towards town. He was wearing a black vest, high-tech goggles of some sort, and a set of black saddlebags. His vest had various peices of tech on it.

**Ponyville, half an hour later**

Sprocket made sure to keep himself hidden, as he didn't think he'd be welcome here. He did a surprisingly well job of it. He popped out of a bush. cart passed by, and he was gone. After the cart passed by a carrot stand, he was under the stand. He then left and hid in another bush. His eyes were the only thing seen out of the bush. He grinned as he found who he wanted. Steel Stallion talking to someone. He pulled out a sonar device and camera. He listend and watched. He heard Steel say, _"You ready to do this?"_ the other ponies voice was garbbled, and he couldn't make out what they said or who it was. _"I thought we had this conversation yesterday! I'm just going to get ona rooftop, you cause something to happen."_ With that, Steel left and whoever they were talking to stepped to the edge of the alley. He looked down at his camera with wide eyes, hopinh it could catch it, but it was too dark. He looked up, a cart passed, and whoever was in the alleyway was gone.

"Well, I've got a few suspects now, thanks to who was helping them." His grin grew. He looked up and seen Steel on a rooftop. Steel seemed to notice him, as he began to back away from the edge. "Hello, Steel."

He pointed his sonar device up at Steel, to see what he had to say._ "Great. He's here. What's that device? Oh well. I'll just go somewhere else."_

Sprocket chuckled, though it made him seem even crazier. He pulled something that looked like a long pole. He pressed a button, and something shot out, just barely hitting part of Steel's armor before he was out of sight. "You aren't getting away that easily." He pulled out a small device that had a miniature map of Ponyville and a dot that was moving. Sprocket then snuck around townm following wherever Steel went.

**Sugarcube Corner, an hour later**

Sprocket was in a bush right under the window of Sugarcube Corner. And directly under Steel. He had his camera out, filming the pony Steel had working for him, though the alley they were in kept the camera from getting a good look. The pony picked up a rock and threw it. It hit a ledge that a flower pot was on. The flower pot fell onto a cart, sending it rolling into a cartload of passengers, that then went rolling towards a really young colt playing in the road. The colt's eyes widened when it seen the cartload heading towards it, but didn't move, as is the common cliche. Steel swept in to the rescue. Again. Very cliche. He sat the colt down and flew to stop the cart before it headed down a hil, and was successful.

He then flew back to where everyone was at, cheering for him. "Please. Your gratitude is too kind."

Sprocket whispered, "You're darn gith it is." He grit his teeth as the ponies began asking him for autographs. Sprocket then pressed a button on his vest that put him in disguise. Basically being a fake mustache and his mane and tail changing color to match the mustache. Luckily, his cutie mark was hidden behind his saddlebags. He brought out a camera and put on a reporter hat, then sat his seen tech in the bush. He climbed out and ran up to the crowd, trying to get up close and tking pictures. He called out, "Steel Stallion! Steel Stallion!"

Steel looked to him. "Yes? What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could give us a little information about your suit. I'm sure ponies would enjoy at least something about it." Some of the ponies nodded in agreement.

Steel chuckled and replied, "Well, I'll tell you this. It has weapons you would only dream of. And, it was not easy to make."

"How hard were the sketches to make?"

"What do you mean?"

Sprocket shrugged. "I just assumed you had some sort of sketches to help you know how it would be made. I was just wondering if they were hard to make."

"I would never be so ignorant as to make sketches, as they would be too easily stolen."

Sprocket nodded. "Well, how do yuo feel each time you save somepony?"

"I feel as though I'm paying this town a great debt. That's all I have time for. Good day." Steel then flew off and Sprocket grinned.

"Easy as pie." He walked to the bush and hopped into it while no one was watching and put all his spy tech back on. "He'll never guess what this camera actually does."

**road to farm, later**

Sprocket was walking towards the barn, when he caught a glimpse of Applejack and her friends running past with some creature with them. He raised an eyebrow. "Is there no end to the strange creatures?" He shrugged and continued on his way. He entered the barn and took all the tech he had with a maniacal chuckle. He began hooking up some of it to the screen he was using to spy on Steel with and began arranging it. He then took out the camera he had used when he had pretended to be a reporter. Which reminded him he didn't do anything to change his hair color back. He shrugged. "Eh. I'll wash the dye out later." He hooked it up to the device, and the screen showed a picture of the suit. He then removed the background. A grid formed around the suit and removed the paint. Different information appeared at different points. He nodded as he read them. "Not the best metal for it, but it is still pretty good." Some of the metal was removed, revealing some of the information on that. "Okay. So, they removed the power rerouter, which would have allowed them to go for longer without a recharge. Though, they made up for that, somewhat by changing how the hoof boosters are designed. I'll make sure to take that into consideration. They also changed the weapons on the wings. Not as powerful, but takes more power. They also didn't make a weapon on the tail. This has several areas it could be made better. But, it is good as it is." More was removed and his jaw dropped at the information that was displayed. "They were able to make a successful HUD in the mask without a digital map of the world or GPS!? Whoever this is has a lot of intellect on the route of tech. But, who is it? Perhaps Applejack has an idea. But, I don't want them to get in trouble." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I'll just ask if there is anypony she knows that is inclined to building tech."

He turned when he heard the barn door open. Big Mac was walking in, and he was dripping wet. "Where were you all day?"

"I was out following Steel Stallion. Why are you wet?"

"There was floodin' by beavers mutated by Discord. Applejack an' her friends had ta come come an' convince Discord ta reverse it."

Sprocket raised an eyebrow. "I thought Discord was stoned right now."

"Princess Celestia had Applejack an' her friends ta free him cause she thinks Discord's power can be used fer good."

Sprocket nodded. "Well, if he was turned good, there is an unlimited number of things that could be done. So..were they successful?"

"Eeyup. Fluttershy talked him inta gettin' everything fixed. Don't know how, though."

Sprocket shrugged. "Well, it will forever be a mystery. Where is Applejack, anyways?"

"She's with her friends ta present the reformed Discord ta Celestia."

Sprocket gave another nod. "Okay. I've got some things to show her on Steel Stallion. It will help me to make a suit of my own for presenting the evidence against him." At that moment, a familiar red streak flew through the sky. "He won't be able to reveal his metal face to town ever again. I have a few suspects from my observations. Also, besides me do you guys know anypony around Ponyville that has a knack for electronics?"

"Nope."

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna be researching what I've found on Steel for a while longer. Let me know when supper is."

"Eeyup." Big Mac then walked out.

Sprocket turned back to the screen and continued his research of the suit.

**that evening**

Sprocket and Applejack were laying out in the feild. Sprocket still hadn't washed out the dye. "So, wait. Discord made it squirt Rarity in the face?"

"Yeah. She wasn't none too happy 'bout it. We recieved word a Sweet Apple Acres floodin'. When we got here, the water was almost ta the top a the trees."

"Wow."

"We was tryin' ta convince Fluttershy ta use her element on Discord, but she wouldn't. She said they was friends. He then turned it inta an ice rink after she agreed ta not use 'er element on him."

"What made him undo it?"

"Well, when he was gloatin' 'bout how she wouldn't do anything 'cause they were friends, she got angry, and said they weren't friends. It, surprisingly, hurt 'im ta the point of convincin' him ta reversin' what he caused."

Sprocket let out a snort. "Who would have thought that the Lord of Chaos would be taken down by friendship."

"Yeah. So, what did yer day consist of, other than jus' followin' Steel?"

Sprocket grinned slightly. "Well, I had snuck into Ponyville and I was able to put a tracer on Steel's suit, so I could always follow him to wherever he went. I also founs somepony working for him, allowing me to narrow down some of the possibilities. But, they'd all have to be secret technological geniuses."

"Who'd they be?"

"I don't want to mention any names until I get a little further along."

Applejack nodded. "A'right. Ah understand. So, uh, what's with the black mane an' tail?"

Sprocket gave a chuckle. "I was pretending to be a reporter, and my mane and tail were dyed with a dye that can just be washed out to keep him from knowing it was me. The camera I had analyzed the suit more deeply, allowing me to figure out the best way to make my suit to go against him."

"Well, ya best be hurryin' on that. Ah hear that the mayor's plannin' on holdin' a ceremony fer him at the end a next week."

Sprocket looked off into the distance, doing figures in his head. "This is not good. To be able to build it _and_ figure everything out, I'd need to spend all waking moments on those two things, and only have four hours of sleep each night, at a maximum!"

"Is there anythin' Ah can do ta help?"

Sprocket thought for a while. "Well, if you were to help me whenever I was in there, I could have five hours tops." He then thought for a little bit. "Course, if we could get some of your friends to help us stay up to date on the applebucking, you could do some working on the suit, while I'm in town."

"But, Ah know nothin' 'bout that stuff."

"Which is why I'd put detailed instructions out for you. The tools are all labeled. So, it would really be easy for you."

"Well, what about Applebloom? Yall said she's good with buildin'."

Sprocket nodded. "I know, but I want to keep the project hidden from her. At least for right now."

"A'right." Applejack took in a deep breath and let it out. "We should probably head inside now."

"You're right. Let's go." They both got up and began heading towards the house.

**DB: He wasn't as crazy as I thought.**

**Me: Same here.**

**DB: For those of you who don't know, he writes these stories as they come. Very little is ever planned.**

**Me: He's right. I'm currently thinking of writing a one-shot where one of my OCs meets Maud Pie. One that none of you have met. Except for a few whom I RP with on "Singerverse Role-play". If you like to do role-plays, go there. Review!**


	10. Sprocket, the Savior and Plan in progres

**DB: And here we are, yet again!**

**Me: And, I just gotta say this, the only person reviewing this story gives the funniest reviews I've ever read.**

**DB: Yes. He does. Why can't people give funny reviews like his for your other stories?**

**Me: Eh, if they all did, it would stop being funny. But, since only one person is doing it, it's still funny.**

**DB: Good point. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

The sun had yet to rise, but sounds of some construction were coming from the barn. Luckily, they began five minutes after everypony was awake. Applebloom walked into the barn to investigate. As soon as she about up the door, an alarm blared, scaring both her and Sprocket. Sprocket quickly got up to block what he was working on and looked over to Applebloom. "Oh. Hello, Applebloom."

After Applebloom calmed down. "What was with the alarm? Tryin' ta scare ponies ta death!?"

Sprocket gave a nervous chuckle. "I just hooked it up so I'd be warned of ponies coming in, as I'm working on some secret projects. And, the only way to distract me is some sort of loud noise close to me."

"Ah see. So, can Ah take a look at what yer buildin'?"

Sprocket shook his head. "No. It's secret for a reason."

Applejack entered right after and asked, "What was that alarm Ah heard?"

"I hooked it up to warn me about ponies entering."

Applejack nodded. "Ah see. So, what do ya got done so far?" Sprocket motioned for her to come and look at it. She walked up to the table to look at what he had. "So, what's the point a each thing?"

Sprocket began whispering to quietly for Applebloom to hear, but she was a little upset. "Ah thought you said it was a secret project."

Sprocket turned slightly to her and replied, "It is. But, your sister can look at it, as she is my very beautiful assisstant."

Applebloom turned around and walked out of the barn, mumbling to herself. "Ah think she ain't happy 'bout not bein' able ta look at wha yer makin'."

Sprocket sighed and nodded. "I know, but I just don't want her to know. Anyways, what I'm currently working on is actually a computer to interface with the suit, allowing me to know approximately where I am and help me know what is coming towards me in my blind spots. This is the easy part, and I can actually finish it today, without your help. So, that gives me one day to follow Steel while asking your friends to help around the farm."

"A'right. Ah got a few more mornin' chores ta do. Ah'll let ya know when Ah'm done, so yall can git ready fer breakfast."

Sprocket nodded. "Sure thing. Make sure you close the door all the way. Just so I have a warning."

"A'right." She left and closed the door and Sprocket turned to work again. A few seconds later, the door opened again, scaring Sprocket. He gave a mock glare to the chuckling Applejack. "Ah just had ta do that once."

"Boy do I feel the love." He let out a small grin as Applejack left and he got back to work. He shook his head at what she had just done.

**later that day**

Sprocket was getting ready to leave with all his spy equipement. Applejack raised an eyebrow at his outfit and equipment. "Are ya sure ya need all that?"

Sprocket shrugged. "Well, it's better safe than sorry. If I don't need it all, then oh well. But, if I were to leave it and found out I needed it, I'd be upset with myself."

"A'right. If ya think ya need it. Jus' remember ta let mah friends know about what's goin' on."

Sprocket nodded. "Of course. Well, see you later." They shared a kiss just before Sprocket left.

**Ponyville**

Sprocket was hidden in a trashcan across the street from Steel and his partner, and again his partner was unseen by Sprocket's camera. One thing Sprocket took note of was Steel's slight voice change. And change in demeaner. _"Just make sure to do it quickly. I don't want to do this longer than needed."_ His associate's voice was again garbled. _"Alright. Let's do this, I guess."_

His associate took a back way out of the alley, so they were again unable to be seen. Steel looked up and noticed Sprocket. "You're going down." After Steel left his sight, Sprocket began talking to himself. "Well, there is evidently more than one pony as Steel, and they have more than one helper, both of which I know. At least they'll stay safe from being run out of town, thanks to my camera's inability to see who they are."

"Uh, Sprocket?" He turned to see Rainbow hovering just a little bit away. "What are you doing?"

"Spying an Steel Stallion to get dirt on him. I'm going to reveal it all at the ceremony held in his honor."

"Sweet. Need any help?"

Sprocket though for a moment. "Um..No. Though, with the way I'm going to reveal it, Applejack could use you and her friends at the farm after tomorrow."

"How are you going to reveal it?"

"It's a secret. You'll find out later, though."

"I can keep it a secret, though!"

Sprocket shook his head. "Sorry. Applejack is the only one that can know what it is. Well, I've gotta go and catch up to Steel. Think you can spread the word to the rest of Applejack's friends?"

Rainbow sighed. "Fine. I'll let 'em know."

"Thanks." Sprocket lept out of the trashcan, while Rainbow left to let the others know what was going on.

Sprocket went from hiding spot to hiding spot, ending at the library. Steel was in the tree and Twilight was reading on the balcony. Steel's associate grabbed a loose, wooden wheel. They gave it a kick, sending it just beneath the balcony, loosening it. It Startled Twilight and it began to fall before she could think. Though, Sprocket did. He reacted faster then even Steel. He leapt onto the sign, used the pole he used to shoot the tracer onto Steel to push himself off and give himself enough height to reach Twilight. When he grabbed Twilight, he swung out a whip, allowing him to swing out enough to land on a roof.

Twilight looked down, then at Sprocket. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. We should probably get down from here."

Steel flew over to them and asked, "Need a hoof?"

Twilight and Sprocket nodded. "Sure." Sprocket wasn't entirely enthusiastic. Steel grabbed them and flew them down, ponies cheering as soon as he landed.

One of them shouted, "He even saved the pony that implied that Steel caused the problems!"

Twilight and Sprocket tried to correct them, while Steel seemed unsure of what to do. After a few minutes, his voice boomed, "QUIET!" Everypony looked to Steel. "This stallion saved the mare. He was able to react faster than me. I just helped them off a roof."

The ponies began quietly murmering between themselves. One finally asked, "Can we still applaud for you being so amazing?"

"Um..Suuurrre?" The ponies began doing just that.

Sprocket turned to Steel. "Well, sicne you're being honest, can you tell me where you got the idea for the suit? Or if you are causing the catastrophies?"

"Um...NO!" Steel then blasted off faster than Sprocket could react.

Sprocket shook his head. "Great. He is only partly honest."

Twilight raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean? And why did you ask those questions?"

Sprocket sighed. "I've been following Steel, finding out information on if he is causing them. That's how I was able to come to your rescue so quickly. I acted purely on instinct, my old training kicking in."

Twilight nodded. "Well, thank you for that." She then turned to her balcony. "I'm going to need to get that fixed."

"Maybe I can get Applebloom to fix it. She is good with tools. She'll just need somepony to tell her what to do."

"Are you sure?"

He shrugged. "Might help her get her cutie mark."

Twilight nodded. "Alright. As long as Applejack is fine with it."

Sprocket nodded. "Alright. Well, I'll get back to the farm. I've got some stuff to do and enough information for today. Oh! And, Rainbow is going around telling the other elements of harmony that Applejack is going to need help on the frm for the next few days. She's going to work on a secret project for me while I'm collecting information on Steel. Well, Bye!" Sprocket then trotted back to the farm, glad he could finally walk around town without ponies booing him or throwing food.

**Me: Well, there's that chapter. Got a little low on inspiration near the end.**

**DB: And, while you were in the middle, an author sent us a gift through pms. He's the only one that has reviewed.**

**Me: Yep. He sent a punching bag for you.**

**DB: No. He sent a review clone. That I'm going to be using as a punching bag. I hope he can handle my martial arts. *he turns around and kicks a punching bag off its chain in one kick***

**Me: If he can, I'll be surrpised. We'll be bringing him in next intro. Review!**


	11. Stupid AI

***I walk out in a tuxedo and microphone in my hand* Me: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GRILS, CREATURES OF ALL SHAPES AND SIZES! GET READY FOR THE INTRO WRESTLE RRRRUUUUUMMMMMBBBBBBLLLLLLEEEEE! WE'RE GOING TO SEE THE SKILLS OF AN OC, WHO IS THE MASTER OF THE NINJAS, KING OF THE KUNG FU, AND LORD OF... Really? He wrote that in his introduction? Anyways...WELCOME...DB! *he teleports in***

**DB: You couldn't of read the last part?**

**Me: No. NOW, PLEASE WELCOME A REVIEW CLONE FROM THE ONLY PERSON THAT HAS REVIEWED ON THIS STORY! PUT YOUR HANDS, HOOVES, PAWS, CLAWS, TALONS...OR WHATER APPENDAGE YOU HAVE TOGETHER FOR REVIEW CLONE NUMBER TEN FROM AWESOMEDUDE110!*he walks in* Alright. The rules are simple. Fight one another and try to win. I want this to be a clean fight with the rules followed.**

**DB: So, basically, we can make this fight as dirty as we want.**

**Me: Exactly. I want to see a lot of spilled blood, underhanded moves, cheap shots, and lost limbs, if possible. NOW LET'S GET READY TO RRRRRUUUUUUMMMMMBBBBBLLLLLEEEE! *I leave the ring, and a bell sounds, DB immediately teleporting a katana into the clone's head***

**DB: The fight's done.**

**Me: Wow. I built it up just for it to end quickly. You couldn't have at least just used your hooves instead of teleporting a katana through his head? You had the unfair advantage of magic!**

**DB: Fine. In the outro, we'll do this again and I won't use magic. Enjoy readers.**

Early in the morning, Sprocket was again working in the barn. He had a computer stting beside him. A holographic face came up and began speaking. _"Sprocket, there is somepony about to open the door."_ However, Sprocket was too engrosed in his work, and the door opened, sounding an alarm, and causing Sprocket to yelp. _"Tried to warn you."_

Applejack raised an eyebrow at the computerized voice. "Uh, what's with the computer thing talkin' to ya?"

Sprocket smiled and replied, "I just thought it would be easier if you had someone leading you through it than just reading instructions."

_"And he has yet to name me. Though, what is in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell just as , soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! Oh, that she knew she were!"_

Applejack raised her eyebrow at Sprocket, causing him to chuckle nervously. "Yeah. I have a few bugs to work out. It occassionally does that. Or starts to sing insted of saying stuff from famous plays."

_"I also recite famus poems. I can also do so on command. But, mainly, I'm just going to be helping in the suit. Giving him a map, compass, GPS, and help him with the MAN YOUR BATTESTATIONS!"_

"He helps with weapons. I really need to fix that."

Applejack nodded. "Yeah. Ya should. But, it's time ta git some grub."

_"Sprocket? Is there anything you wish for me to do while I wait for your lover to come back and finish what you are working on?"_

Sprocket nodded. "Yes. Please sort out the Steel Stallion files, organize them into a better veiwing order."

_"Very well. You also know the author has ripped me off from the Iron Man movies, right? I'm like you J.A.R.V.I.S."_

Sprocket sighed as he left . "Why must my A.I. think we are in a story?"

**an hour later**

Sprocket and Applejack were inside the barn, talking with each other and the computer. "Alright, is everything streaming directly to you?"

_"Yes, it is. HEEEYYY MACERANA!"_

"That's gettin' pretty annoyin'."

_"I'm sorry. But, Gears did put me together without a sketch or anything to copy. It was entirly out of thin air. Love is like oxygen. You get too much you get too high."_

Sprocket cleared his throat. "Right. So, do you have the sketches of what I need Applejack recorded in your hard drive and are able to lead her both visually and by verbal instruction?"

The digital image blinked. _"What?"_

"Can you show and tell Applejack what she needs to do?"

_"Posetutely."_

Applejack blinked and asked, "Why didja say something Pinkie would say?"

_"Flaws in my programming. So, I'm not entirely like the A.I. the author ripped me off from."_

Applejack was about to ask something, when Sprocket said, "When he says something questionable, just ignore it. Know it is a flaw that I'll need to fix after this whole Steel Stallion incident is done. Anyways." He turned to his computer. "As I stream the stuff to you, make sure you organize it, "Got it?"

_"Crystal clear."_ Sprocket nodded, gave Applejack a kiss, quickly said goodbye and left. _"So, madam Applejack. Shall we get started?"_

"Well, Ah gotta wait fer mah friends ta git here."

_"They are on their way. Do you wish for me to act like a peice of metal with no intelligence when they arrive?"_

"If ya don't mind."

At that moment, the door opened, and Fluttershy, Pinkie Pi, and Twilight walked in. Twilight asked, "Who were you just talking to?"

Applejack replied, "No pony." Though, it was rather quick. And caused all of them to raise an eyebrow. She decided to try getting subject off of who she was just talking to, by asking, "Where's Rarity an' Rainbow?"

"Rarity has a lot of orders to get finished and Rainbow said she'd be here later. So, where do you want us to begin while you do..what are you doing in here?"

"Ah'm just workin' on somethin' fer Sprocket while he's busy in town."

Twilight stifled a chuckle. "Okay. So..where do you want us to begin?"

"Jus' find Big Mac in the north fields. He'll tell ya what ta do." They nodded and left. After a few minutes, she turned to the computer and asked, "What's the first order a buisness?"

_"Well, you need to get the helemt out and begin working on that. I'll give instructions as you go along."_

**in Ponyville**

Sprocket smirked as he arrived behind Steel, once again talking to somepony hidden in shadows. He lifted his sonar device to listen in on the conversation. He raised an eyebrow at what he heard. _"I'm just not too sure about this. It's never been sitting well with me."_

For the first time, he caught what his partner said, though their voice somehow sounded like a male's through the device, causing Sprocket to stifle a chuckle as he listened. _"Oh, come on! Why can't you just stick to our plan!?"_

_"You mean your plan! I've been the only one of us to be fully against it! I've only been going along because you guys were!"_

Sprocket was surprised by what he heard. After he was sure they had left, he said to himself, "Well, now I know who it is for sure."

"Who who is?" He jumped at the sound of Rinbow Dash's voice. She rolled her eyes. "You're still not used to that?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. I'm not. I cannot help that I've been preoccupied with stuff. Also, weren't you going to help out with applebucking today?"

Rainbow chuckled nervously. "Yeah. I've..been busy."

Sprocket rolled his eyes. "Sure you have. Either get there, or else I'll be telling Applejack that you weren't busy at all."

"Pfft. I'm not scared of that."

Sprocket shrugged. "Well, if you don't, the Apples may not make enough to keep their farm this year, which would mean you aren't being entirely loyal, now doesn't it?" He smirked as he knew he had her. She groaned and zoomed off with a grumble. "Too easy." He then looked to the device that he was using for tracking Steel. "Alright. Let's see where you're going." He then snuck around town to where Steel was.

**Sweet Apple Acres, barn**

Applejack had her brow furrowed in concentration, while Sprocket's computer led her through the steps. _"Next, feed the wires into the neck piece. You know, after he gets this done, he's going to try to find a way to make the suit work with fewer wires."_

"It would certainly be useful. An' less frustratin'."

_"I know. Too bad he didn't give me a body to help build. He also gives me very little control of the suit, when he gets it done. Oh! Somepony is coming."_

Applejack turned towards the door, just before the alarm blared from the door opening. Rainbow covered her ears at the blaring alarm, which was cut off shortly after. "'Bout time fer ya ta git here. The others are probably in the north field."

"Right. Also, Sprocket said he had found out who somepony was."

Applejack nodded. "So, he's found out who the Steel Stallion is. Good fer him. Wonder how he did it."

"Waitwaitwait." Applejack raised an eyebrow at Rainbow. "You're telling me he's found out who Steel Stallion is. And he didn't tel me!?"

Applejack shrugged. "Maybe he wanted ta protect their identity. He jus' wants Steel run outta town. Not the pony behind the mask."

"But, why wouldn't he want to run both of them out of town!? They're stealing my thunder!"

Applejack deadpanned. "They also stole his sketches. Which is more important ta him than yer thunder. He jus' wants them ta admit they stole his sketches. He's also found evidence a Steel causin' trouble, jus' ta make 'imself look good."

_"Most of it is now caused by an associate of Steel's. But, it is still Steel."_

Applejack's eyes widened when Rainbow looked towards the computer. "Who was that?"

"No pony. Ah think yer hearin' things."

_"I gave myself up by accident and you're doing a terrible job of blocking the linemen from tackling me. So, we should probably just tell her. Hi. I'm Sprocket's personal A.I."_

Rainbow stood with her mouth gaping. Applejack shook her out of her trance. "Ya gotta keep that a secret from everypony else. No pony else can know about it."

Rainbow nodded. "Sure. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. But, what was that he said about blocking a lineman?"

Applejack rolled her eyes. "He always says crazy things at times. Sprocket's gotta fix that."

"That's cooler than Steel."

"Yeah. Specially since he didn't use no sketches or use somethin' ta copy it from."

Rainbow's eyes widened. "How could he do that!?"

Applejack smirked. "Cause, he's amazin'. Now, yall need ta git ta the fields. An' remember not ta tell no pony bout him."

"Ya got my word." With that, Rainbow Dash zoomed off.

Applejack closed the door and went back to her work. "Why couldn't ya stay quiet?"

_"Well, I just had to clarify something I didn't believe you would."_

"Things don't always need ta be clarified. Fer somethin' that has 'intelligence' in its name, ya ain't too smart."

_"Oh. You pain me, miss Apple Salad."_

"Apple Salad's mah cousin."

_"You do realize that was a mistake from my programming, correct?"_

"Ah was just tryin' ta joke." She chuckled as she continued to work. "Yall really need ta learn that."

_"Yes. But, technically, I was born just yesterday. I'm less than a day old, so there is still much for me to learn."_

Applejack let out a small chuckle. "Yall got a point. A'right. Ah got it threaded through."

**Ponyville**

Sprocket watched as Steel actually caused the next catastrophe, though he didn't seem so sure to do it. Steel then blasted forward to save the day. Sprocket decided to step out of the bush to greet Steel with all the other ponies. "Well done, Steel."

Steel nodded to Sprocket. "Thank you."

"I do have a question."

"Ask away." Steel was nervous about it, as Sprocket was the only one to even make the assumption that Steel caused anything.

"Well, let's say, somepony were to make a suit very similar to yours and arrived in town to start saving the day. What would you think?"

"I'd think I had somepony else to help save the day, making it easier for me."

"What if they believed they had the idea first, but you just had your suit first?"

"I'd think they were lying. Why exactly do you ask?"

Sprocket smirked slightly. "Just curious." A scream was heard, and Steel sprung to action to save the cart, that was barreling down the street. Sprocket raised an eyebrow. "How did that happen.

A vocie came over an earpiece he had, saying, _"The one that was suppose to be driving it stepped away and it began rolling by itself."_

Sprocket nodded. He walked away from the other ponies and began talking into his earpiece. "So, how's Applejack coming along?"

_"Ah'm doin' jus' fine. How does it work that Ah'm talkin' to ya?"_

Sprocket chuckled and replied, "A lot of complex science talk."

_"Also, Rainbow knows about yer fancy computer thing."_

_"I was just trying to clarify something that Apple Rogers wouldn't"_

"Does anypony else know?"

_"Not a single soul, Spruce."_

"How often has he been making those sort of mistakes?"

_"Not very. He jus' goes on an off with it. He don' do it at regular intervals er nothin'."_

Sprocket nodded. "Alright. If there is anything that he don't explain, just ask him to patch you through to me."

_"A'right. What if Ah jus' wanna talk to ya?"_

"Well, I'm going to do a little more of recon on Steel, then I'll be heading back home. I'll call when I'm on my way."

_"A'right."_

_"May I ask why you would wish to talk to her on your way home, when you would be seeing her in just a little bit?"_

"It's a couple's thing. You wouldn't understand. You're just a stupid artificial intelligence."

_"Now that just hurts."_

Sprocket rolled his eyes and went back to spying on Steel.

**That evening, Steel's base**

Steel was again pacing, talking to himself. "This is bad. He may have a suit built." There was a pause. "Just because it hasn't been seen doesn't mean he isn't building one he could have it hidden. And, if we sabbatoge it, he may find out who we are. Partly because of the alarm system. Seriously, that thing can be heard all the way from town." He stopped and took a breath. "Maybe we should stop for a while. You know, just to make sure he is unable to get any dirt on us." Steel seemed to be listening to someone. "What do you mean there's no way he can get any dirt on us!? He knows we stole his sketches! He knows what we are doing! It is very likely he's been gathering dirt on us!"

In a bush, Sprocket was smiling slightly. He walked away silently, but he was able to hear Steel say, "What was that?" He quickly jumped into another bush as Steel cme towards him. Steel looked around, but didn't see anything. "I could have sworn I heard something." Steel then walked back to his base, which was still just a clearing. Sprocket got out of the bush as quietly as possible and trotted off, a satisfied grin on his face.

**Sweet Apple Acres, barn, fifteen minutes later**

Sprocket walked in to see Applejack asleep at the table. He smiled fondly at her. He then looked at what they had done. He nodded in satisfaction. "We're gonna get this done sooner than I thought." They had the front half mostly done. They just need to finish the hooves. The back half was started. "This will give me time to test it. Computer, remind me to test this tomorrow."

_"Of course."_

Sprocket gently lifted Applejack onto his back and carried her to her room. After he set her down, he began walking away, but she grabbed him in her sleep and pulled her onto her bed. He chuckled softly and began falling into a deep slumber.

**Me: Well, there's the chapter, and here's round two of the fight.**

**review clone 10 of AwesomeDude110: How am I back?**

**DB: He's the author. Basically, he's Discord.**

**Me: FIGHT! *DB runs, blocks a punch from the clone, and gives a punch, then turns and gives a strong kick, sending the clone through the wall, into the training room* What level was that last set on?"**

**DB: Last I checked..Death chamber.**

**Me: Well, he's basically dead.**

**DB: I almost die when I go into it. So of course he's dead. I'm a ninja! He's a...person who knows next to no tae kwon do.**

**Me: My point exactly. Well, review everyone!**


	12. First Tests

**Me: Alright guys, I'm just gonna go ahead and say this. After the last chapter, I'm going to add two more chapters. The first is just a comedy chapter that is gonna be for AweseomDude110 to give his review clone a fighting chance.**

**Clone10: Good. I'm tired of dying in two moves or less.**

**DB: Really? Well, what about three moves or less? *DB charges, hits him in the face, then gut, then kicks him into the training room, still on death mode***

**Me: Why did you do that?**

**DB: Well, I thought he'd like three moves or less better.**

**Me: Fair enough. Anyways. The other is a preview.**

**DB: For a special he's planning on doing...he doesn't know when. But, until then, the most you can expect from him is an occasional one-shot for MLP. Otherwise, expect nada for MLP. If you like KFP, you can expect that, and the ever wonderful me!**

**Me: And, onto the story. Enjoy readers.**

Applejack opened her eyes and was surprised to see Sprocket. He slowly woke up soon after he and smiled. "Good morning."

"Not that Ah'm complainin', bu', why are ya in mah bed? In fact, how'd Ah git in here from the barn last night?"

Sprocket chuckled slightly. "I carried you in here and you wouldn't let go of me. So, I just slept in here. Again."

Applejack smiled. "Well, that explain's everything."

"Also, do you think you could help me with testing the front half of the suit today? It's ready for testing."

"Bu', what about spyin' on Steel?"

Sprocket shrugged. "My A.I. can use the cameras to keep an eye on him."

"An' the fields?"

"Your friends have got it. They have actually gotten us ahead of schedule. And, we are actually ahead of schedule for the suit."

"Well then, let's git ta testin' it."

"We should wait until after breakfast, just so we won't have to pause in the middle of a test."

Applejack nodded. "Good point."

**after breakfast**

Applejack and Sprocket entered the barn and got straight to work. Sprocket put the suit on, with Applejack's assistance. It's eyes lit up a gold color. "Alright. Let's get to work."

Applejack's eyes widened. "Woah."

"What?"

"Yer voice. It just has a tone a..command behind it when yall got the suit on. Anypony would listen to ya."

"Not my intention. But, at least it will hide my identity."

_"So, how are you going to introduce yourself to the town? What spectacular name will you give yourself?"_

"Not important. Alright. Let's run some tests. Let's start with some tests involving the inside of the helmet."

_"Someone's coming."_

Applejack threw a sheet on Sprocket just before the door opened, though the alram was off. Rainbow looked to where the alarm would normally sound from. "Why is the alram off?"

"Well, Sprocket ain't workin' on nothin', so it's been disconnected."

Rainbow nodded. "I see. So, what's under the sheet?"

"Somethin' Sprocket wants me ta work on and wants ta be kept secret from everypony."

Rainbow huffed. "So, is he in town again?"

_"Yes he is. He still needs evidence against Steel, along with what I'm going to be recieving with his cameras."_

"So, what's the name of that computer?"

_"What's in an apple? What we call a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet."_

Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "It still makes mistakes. Sprocket ain't got ta fixin' it yet. That's why it said 'apple' when it meant 'name'. It also sometimes goes inta speeches an' says random things."

_"Indeed I do. I really need to get these bugs out of my system. They make me nauseous. Aye, fight and you may die. Run, and you'll live... at least a while. And dying in your beds, many years from now, would you be willin' to trade ALL the days, from this day to that, for one chance, just one chance, to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they'll never take... OUR FREEDOM!"_

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Sprocket raised an eyebrow. Applejack asked what was on all their minds. "What was with that speech?"

_"What speech?"_

"The thing 'bout freedom."

_"Probably just my bugs."_

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Right. So, where do you want us to begin?"

"Jus' pick up where ya left off yesterday."

"Right." Rainbow saluted and left, closing the door behind her.

Applejack took the sheet off of Sprocket. "I need to fix those bugs as soon as we're either done with the suit, or done with the entire Steel Stallion incident."

"Yeah. Well, what's the first test?"

"A.I.? Are in my helmet?"

_"Yes."_

"Alright. Begin bringing up maps." Sprocket watched as the screen changed. "Okay. We've got a good lock on where we are with the maps. But, we need more than maps up all the time. Make them only in a small corner." The map shrunk to be in the bottom left corner. "Let's try the scanner."

"How are we gonna test that?"

Sprocket turned his head towards her, and information about her began showing up about her. "Well, this shows a lot of information about you. Shows height, weight, age, muscle mass, maximum lifting capacity, etcetra." He then turned to his computer and smiled at the information. "The scanners will come in handy with Steel. I'll be able to see weak points in him."

_"Somepony is coming. Applebloom."_

Applejack again threw the sheet over Sprocket, and he made sure to look as non-pony as he could, just before Applebloom entered. "Applejack? Where's Sprocket? Ah wanted ta tell him about what Ah just seen Steel Stallion do! He saved ponies in a burning building!"

Sprocket's eyes widened. He whispered in his suit. "Show me footage before the fire."

He began watching, and sighed in relief when he realized they hadn't done anything to cause it. He then began listening again. "He then zoomed off inta the sky before anypony could ask 'im any questions!"

Applejack smiled slightly. "Well, why don't ya go an' run off ta play with yer friends while Ah continue what's goin' on here?"

"A'right!" Applebloom ran off.

Sprocket uncovered himself and lifted his mask. "This thing is great. I'll be able to guess what Steel is gonna do before he does it. I could tell my A.I. was going to say something before he did."

"So, yall will be one step ahead a him."

"Exactly. Now." He lowered his mask again. "Let's try its strength." He walked over to a cart loaded with logs and lifted it up. His rear legs gave out on him, but he was still holding it with his front hooves. "Applejack. Add some weight." Applejack began to add some baskets of apples. Sprocket kept holding it. Applejack then got on it herself. Sprocket decided to show off. He began bench pressing the cart. "I think it's good in the line of strength."

"Ah'd agree." Applejack hopped off. "What's next?"

Sprocket sat the cart down and began removing the baskets. "We need to test the projector."

_"Alright. Here's a favorite show of mine."_ A projector came from Sprocket's shoulder and shone onto the side of the barn. It was one of Applejack and Sprocket making out. This caused the two to blush. _"Lovely, isn't it?"_

Sprocket cleared his throat. "J-just make sure you show those videos of Steel when we are revealing how evil he is to the town."

The image on the screen smirked. _"I will. I just had to show that one. He played knick knack on my thumb. With a knick knack patty whack, give a dog a bone."_

Sprocket sighed. "Well, at least you're dependable. Just annoying with that thing of saying random things. I can't think of any other tests. We need to start building the hooves. Help me get out of this and we'll begin working on the hooves."

"Wait." Sprocket looked to Applejack. "What if one a us worked on the hooves, the other worked on the back a the robot."

Sprocket nodded. "That would get everything done faster. Alright. I'll work on the hooves. You work on the rest. A.I.! Lead Applejack through the steps."

_"Will do. Shall I play some music?"_

"No. We need to keep you as much of a secret as possible. Now, to get out of here." Applejack helped him to get out of his suit. The two then began working on two different parts of the suit for the rest of the day.

**Me: Next chapter, flight test.**

**DB: Also, we now have two reviewers.**

**Clone10: Review everyone!**


	13. Sprocket's Field Test pt1

**DB: Welcome to the new chapter!**

**Clone10: We've got something exciting for you.**

**Me: Yes. It is Sprocket's flight test. So, enjoy!**

Sprocket climbed into his completed suit. It all closed, except for the mask. "Applejack, did you make sure to have all your friends to not come here?"

"Yep. They were a lil confused as ta why, since it ain't complete. Ah told 'em it's cause we were ahead a schedule, and they deserved the break, which both are true."

Sprocket nodded. "Good."

_"Rainbow Dash is coming."_ A sheet was thrown over Sprocket just before Rainbow flew in. _"Greetings miss Smash."_

"Uh..It's 'Dash'."

_"Terribly sorry, miss Crash."_

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "If you aren't going to get my name right, just stop trying."

_"Of course, miss Cart."_

The ponies in their gave the Computer confused glances. Applejack turned back to Rainbow. "Anyway. What're yall doin' here?"

"Well...I just wanted to see what you all had for fighting Steel."

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Who said we was goin' ta fight 'im? We was just gonna show some evidence a him not bein' the hero everypony claims."

Rainbow scoffed. "And you think you won't have to fight him if you do that?"

Applejack shrugged. "Ah don't know. But, we are preparred in case we do."

"so..can I see it?"

Applejack bit her lip and replied, "Ah'm not sure if Sprocket would allow it."

_"He has just informed me it would be okay."_

Applejack removed the sheet, and the mask was closed without the eyes glowing. "Woah! That is awesome! Are their any improvements over the one Steel has!?"

Applejack nodded. "Yep. It's able ta find weak points on Steel, show what Steel is 'bout ta do, an has better power usage."

"Question, though. Why is it shaped like an alicorn?"

_"Simple. It gives the wearer more attack possibilities, better conceals their identity, and, if the power were to go out, the wings can allow them to glide, as it has a function that causes the wings to flare out if the power is low while in mid-air. It is also light enough for the wearer to move, even if the suit has no power, unlike Titanium Terror."_

"Woah. It could be about twenty percent cooler if it had a different color pattern. So, who's going to be using it?"

_"We aren't sure. We are going to be looking at different subjects, and find out which ones would be the best option."_

"Well, I wouldn't mind using it."

_"Sorry, but I've already decided no, since you would be too easy to find out that you were behind the mask. Plus, the mask is meant for a stallion. So, I'm sorry, miss Bash."_

Rainbow huffed in annoyance. "Well, I've gotta go clear the sky." With that she took to the skies.

The eyes of the suit then lit up. "Alright. Let's get my flight test taken care of. Applejack, please stay here and write down information I tell you."

"Can't yer wise-crackin' computer ta do it?"

"Yes, but it could be removed, so we are going to be writing it down. And, Rainbow is right. We'll get some gold paint for it. Matches the eyes. Alright. Time to fly." With that, he flew out the doors and up, flying over the barn.

_"AJ? Can you hear me over the computer?"_

"Yeah. Ah can."

_"Great. I'll be doing an occasional check, just to see if there is a range."_

"A'right"

**with Sprocket**

He flew past the orchard and over the Everfree, his golden streak behind him the entire way. "Let's try an agility test." He flew down into the forest, dodging trees and rocks. He even dodged Zecora, a manticore, flew between the heads of a hydra, and under the legs of a few timberwolves. "Alright. Agility is great." He made a tight U-turn. "and I can do a U-turn about as tight as Rainbow, but she still has me beat. Alright. Let's head off to where they wouldn't be able to see if I do a Rainboom, because we're doing a speed test next."

He flew out of the tree, just in time to meet Rainbow. They both hovered there. "Are you the one that's gonne be showing Steel what-for?" Sprocket nodded. "Cool. Mind if I see who you are?"

"I'd rather keep my identity a secret. And, right now, I'm just doing some tests. Mind helping me with my speed test?"

Rainbow grinned. "Sure. What's the race going to be?"

Sprocket turned to the mountains and pointed to them. "To the mountains." He turned to Canterlot. "To Canterlot." He then turned to Sweet Apple Acres. "To Sweet Apple Acres."

"Alright. On your mark, get set..."

They said in unison, "GO!" and off they went.

The rush of air bent the trees and uprooted some of the smaller ones. The two dodged clouds, did some tricks that wouldn't slow them down, and basically showed off. The circled one another while flying, just for fun. They rounded around a mountain and their gust of wind startled a dragon, causing it to fall. But, it caught itself. They then turned upward slightly, heading towards Canterlot.

Sprocket smirked inside his suit. "Come on. Is that all you can do? I though the one who performed a Sonic Rainboom would do better than this."

"I'm waiting till the last neck a the race to show you what I can do!"

"Alright." The two turned when they got close to the balchony of the castle, causing Princess Celestia to get startled.

"Hi princess! Bye princess!" Their unified exclamations, caused Princes Celestia to chuckle, but wave regardless.

The two were neck in neck. Rainbow began to gain speed, as did Sprocket. He put both hovves behind him, and increased his speed. The two had a mach cone form around them. They got to a speed just before the sound barrier was broke. They turned towards each other and Rainbow smirked, as did Sprocket, though his was hidden. They turned ahead again, and they broke the sound barrier. Sprockets had a golden-hued rainbow, while Rainbow's looked like the regular rainboom. The two turned parrellel to the ground anc continued their race at low level. Their trails raced through Ponyville, startling all the ponies, Steel included.

Steel watched them. "I think that was Rainbow Dash. But, who was the other pony." After a pause, he said, "Yeah. You're right. Nothing to worry about."

Sprocket and Rainbow reached Sweet Apple Acres, and all the trees bent in the direction they were flying before straightening again. The two skidded to a stop and into the barn. Applejack was standing wide-eyed and slackjawed.

Rainbow turned to Sprocket. "Incredible! No pony has ever been able to do that! How did Sprocket make a suit that could!?"

_"To make it simple, he found the perfect way to give a pony enough thrust to go at speeds that high. Which, are mach ten speeds. Also, Rainbow, you barely won that."_

Rainbow stood with her ego stroked just a little. "Well, of course. I'm awesome like that."

Sprocket nodded. "I must agree. That was a mighty fine race. Thank you for helping me to test the speed of the suit that Sprocket made."

Rainbow smirked and replied, "Not a problem. Heh. You ever want to do that again, I'd be more than happy to beat you again."

Sprocket chuckled. "Alright. Well, we've got a few more tests to run. So, I'll see you later."

Rainbow nodded and began hovering. "Sure thing. Good luck showing up Steel Stallion. I'm rooting for you to take him down a few notches." With that, Rainbow took off.

Sprocket shook his head. "He's not the only one who could be taken down a few notches." He then turned to Applejack, who had recovered. "What did you think?"

"That was amazin'!"

"Thanks. Now, I'm going to test some of the weapons in the mountains. Also, did you record the speed that the computer showed?"

"Yeah. Ah was thoroughly impressed at the top speed."

"Thanks. See you in a little bit." With that, Sprocket once again took off, heading towards the mountains.

**Me: We will stop here.**

**DB: But, what about the weapons test!?**

**Clone10: We need to see that!**

**Me: And everyone will. Next chapter. Then, the following one will be where Sprocket and Steel confront one another. Unless I decide to change it.**

**DB: And that is likely. Very likely. **

**Me: But, at least weapons test is tomorrow.**

**Clone10: Review!**


	14. Sprocket's Field Test pt2

**DB: Okay. Time to see what weapons this suit of Sprocket's got.**

**Clone10: I hope we have some big guns.**

**Me: Um, it has big guns. I'm an explosives loving maniac.**

**DB: Also..*he kicks clone10 into the training room, yet again* **

**Me: Seriously!?**

***he shrugs* DB: What? The one reviewer said it was good to see him alive, so I figured I'd give him another taste of death. *I face-palm* Enjoy readers!**

Sprocket flew into the mountains and stopped to hover, looking for something to practice on. _"Why don't you just begin firing at the mountains?"_

Sprocket just shook his head. "I want a training session that actually helps test, so help me find a boulder to destroy!"

_"Yer A.I. is very annoyin'. Why can't it live up to the second part a its name?"_

_"Because, I was built by somepony who doesn't have any of it."_

Sprocket blinked once inside his mask. He then said, "Applejack. Remind me to destroy the A.I. as soon as I get home."

_"Got it."_

_"Wait. What!?"_

Sprocket nodded. "Alright. Time to get the weapons tested. And I spy a boulder." He flew to just a few feet away and lifted his right front hoof to it and shot at it, destroying the boulder. He let out an impressed whistle. "That was only half power."

_"It will be enough to knock Steel right out of the house."_

Sprocket groaned, as did Applejack over the intercom. "Yeah. I'm definently building a new one once I get home. These bugs and what it said about me not having intelligence is just getting to be too much."

Suddenly, there was some sounds coming from over the other end, and then a familiar voice, that made Sprocket face-hoof. _"HEEELLLLOOOO, SPROCKET!"_

Sprocket shook his head. "DB. What are you doing here?"

_"Just wanting to check in on my favorite inventer. Also, I brought sketches you made of an A.I. while you were in the organization, so just work your magic for it to interface with your suit. Well, I gotta go. Have fun testing your suit. Also, the author says hi!"_

Sprocket just shook his head. "Alright. Let's get to testing the weapons some more."

"YOU!" Sprocket turned to see a dragon glaring at him. "You have a different color, but I still remember when you blew a hole into the cave I was sleeping in."

Sprocket chuckled nervously. "Are..you sure it was me?"

"Your coloring and voice may have changed, but there aren't that many alicorns around." The dragon then tried to crush Sprocket, but Sprocket put his hooves up to hold the dragon's claw up.

"Um, I think you do have the wrong one." With that, Sprocket turned on his rear hoof boosters and took off with enough force that the dragon was flipped over. "Look, I'm not the same one that blew a hole in your cave." Sprocket dodged a blast of fire. He then dodged the dragon. The two hovered their, waiting for the other to make a move.

"You aren't as fool-hearty as last time, metal pony."

Sprocket sighed. "For the last time. I'm not the same pony." He then dodged the dragon again and charged at the dragon.

The dragon turned to blast fire, but instead got a metal hoof to the face, putting him in the mountainside. The dragon growled as he got up. The dragon shot into the air and fired multiple blasts of fire at Sprocket, only one hitting him, and disorienting him. The dragon then hit Sprocket out of the sky with his tail. Sprocket shook his head and focused on the horn on his suit, lighting it up. He smirked inside the suit. "I'm so glad I figured out how to have non-unicorns use magic."

He then sent a blast at the dragon, hitting the wing, and causing the dragon to crash land. Sprocket then flew up and to where the dragon crashed. He hovered over the dragon as he began to stand. Sprocket crossed his hooves and asked, "Are you quite done or do I have to keep beating you senseless?"

The dragon growled. "You win this time." He then walked off.

Sprocket nodded. "Alright. I'd say that's good enough for today."

_"Will you please not replace me when you get back?"_

Sprocket sighed. "Applejack. What do you think?"

_"Ah'd say jus' use the new sketches ta improve him, so he don't keep messin' up his speech. It'll be easier than startin' from scratch again."_

Sprocket nodded. "Alright. As long as the A.I. promises to not make those jokes about me having no intelligence."

_"Of course. I promise."_

"Good. Now, I'm going back to the farm. We can get the A.I. improved, then spend the rest of the day for ourselves."

Applejack chuckled over the intercom. _"A'right. Ah'll be waitn' fer ya."_

_"Applejack? Who're ya talkin' ta?"_

_"Applebloom!?"_ It then cut out.

Sprocket then asked, "A.I.? Can you give me the visual and audio feed from the barn?"

The inside of his helmet then lit up with the barn. Applebloom was standing at the door and Applejack was sweating slightly with her back to the camera. Sprocket had struggled to keep his attention where it was supposed to. The feed started with Applebloom speaking. _"Why're ya talkin' to yerself?"_

_"I-It helps me concentrate o-on what Sprocket has me workin' on."_

Applebloom raised an eyebrow. _"What does he have ya workin' on?"_

_"It's suppose ta be a secret."_

Applebloom stamped in frustration. _"An' why can't Ah know!?"_

_"Because, he's tryin' ta keep it a secret from everypony. Don' ask me why. It's jus' what he wants. You'd have ta ask him." _Applebloom let out a frustrated groan before storming out of the barn. _"That was close."_ The visual left, but the audio remained. _"A'right. She's gone."_

"I know. I had the A.I. stream the footage to me."

_"Honestly, I'm surprised you noticed she left with where your attention was most of the time."_

Sprocket became as red as one of the apples from the farm, while Applejack raised an eyebrow and asked, _"Where exactly was yer attention?"_

Sprocket gulped and replied, "W-well..if w-we we-were in pu-public, i-it would ha-have b-been seen as i-in-ina-pr-propri-priate."

Applejack's tone deadpanned in her reply. _"Ah thought yall had more clas than that."_ Sprocket chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head while mid-air. _"Jus' git on back here. Ah'll let it slide since no pony saw it happenin'. Cept fer yer computer."_

_"Well, I am watching his facial expressions. I will say he attempted to keep his attention from there."_

_"At least he attempted ta."_

"Right. Well, I'll be there shortly. Over and out." With that, he zoomed back towards Sweet Apple Acres, staying low as he flew.

When he arrived, the barn door was open with Applejack waiting for him. He flew in at full speed and came to a stop just an inch from his A.I. He landed and lifted the face-plate while Applejack closed the door. "I need to make this so you can use it. It is really fun."

Applejack chuckled slightly. "Well, let's take this one step at a time. We still need ta git Steel found out by the town."

_"And, we have more than enough information on him. I just have to know. Who is Steel?"_

Sprocket shook his head. "I'm going to leave that a secret for now. Once he is found out, then I'll let only those in here know."

"But, why not let anypony else know?"

Sprocket let out a sigh. "Because, I'm sure the pony will learn their lesson once I take them down. Now, to fix the A.I. Afterwards, we'll give my suit a new paint job. Need it to look as good as possible for the ceremony. And, we also need the A.I. at top performance for our first major challenge."

"Yall mean ta say that dragon wasn't a major challenge?"

Sprocket shook his head as he began getting out of the suit. "It was about like fighting the manticore when I first came here. Fairly easy. Though, I wouldn't want to do it without the suit. That would be a challenge."

"So, how does yer suit increase yer strength?"

"Well, in simple terms, the mechanisms allow for the suit to lift with you. So, it is your strength and the suits strength added together. Now, with the dragon trying to crush me, that was due to metal being able to take more pressure. And the thing with the suit's lifting mechanisms."

"Right." Sprocket finishes getting out of the suit and covers it with a sheet. "So, jus' want me ta give ya the tools?"

"You got it. And hook up the alarm again, since he is going to go off-line while I fix the bugs."

_"Well, see you all in a little ailse. with all ponies watching you as you trot up to change your lives forever, the white gown flowing like a river. And you steal a glance to your groom, him smiling at you. You then get up to the alter and face him as the officiate begins."_

The two glance between themselves and the A.I. "I think I'd better get those bugs out."

_"That wasn't a bug."_ Sprocket got to work right away after that.

**Me: And next chapter is the fight between Sprocket and Steel. Will Steel be able to outsmart Sprocket, even with Sprocket having the better suit?**

**DB: My guess is no.**

**Clone10: Hey. The author could give us a surprise.**

**DB: Well, if he sticks to the script he wrote, there is no chance.**

**Me: And you know how rare that is.**

**DB: Also..* he pulls a bazooka out of a box next to him and fires it at Clone10***

**Me: Well...At least he didn't die in the death chamber.**


	15. End of one Steel, birth of a new one

**Me: We are skipping the intro and getting right into the chapter. ENJOY!**

Sprocket and Applejack walked into the barn right after breakfast on the morning of Steel's ceremony. As soon as the door closed, the A.I. had it's virtual face come up. _"Everything is ready to go. I'm gonna make sure to make a recording of you kicking Steel's flank."_

Sprocket chuckled nervously. "I'd rather you didn't." He then pulled the sheet off of his suit. It was now mostly gold, with silver ears, wing tips, and lower legs. He nodded in approval.

"So, what am Ah gonna do?"

Sprocket shurgged. "Whatever you want."

"Ya sure yall don't need help?"

He let out a sigh. "I'm not sure if I will. But, even if I did, I'm not sure where I'd need it."

_"The author doesn't either."_

"I was unable to get the A.I. out of the delusion that there is an author. Anyways, it's time for me to get ready." He then turned to his suit and began to get in it.

**Steel's base**

Steel's face-plate closed and his eyes lit up. "Alright. Let's do this!" He didn't take off right away. In fact, he had another debate with himself. "Look! The townspeople love us! We are a great hero! So what if we have to cause a little damage. We will be just fine. Now, let's just get there." With that, he took off into the sky, making sure to fly over all of Ponyville to be seen by as many ponies as possible.

He did not escape the sight of a certain cyan pegasus, who seen him from her cloud. She smirked slightly. "You won't be able to do that for much longer."

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Sprocket was now in his suit with his face-plate open. "The ceremony begins in about an hour. Steel is going to appear about five to ten minutes in."

"Ah'll be watchin ya. If'n ya need any help, Ah'll be sure ta provide it."

"Right. Well, I'll see you later." The two shared a kiss. Sprocket then closed his face-plate and flew off.

**Ponyville, half an hour later**

Ponies from all over town were gathering around the stage already. Sprocket had made sure to fly low into town. He had also stopped once he got into town and snuck to the town. He was currently hiding on a roof, waiting for the time to reveal Steel. He had watched Steel land behind the curtain, which had his colors and his picture in the center. Sprocket had to keep himself from blasting it. Rainbow flew in and landed on a cloud. She gave Sprocket a wink, letting him know she was thankful that he was going to get Steel ran out of town.

**half an hour later**

Sprocket smirked behind his mask as Mayor Mare got to the podium. "Ladies and gentlecolts. I would like to thank you all for coming today for the ceremony to thank our own hometown hero. This is the first one we've had since Mare-Do-Well had mysteriously vanished. Luckily, a stallion has been gracious enough to fill in the void left by such a great hero. He has been here, saving us for a few weeks now, and we are just now honoring him, though he had deserved it sooner."

Sprocket rolled his eyes at the thanks he was getting. "AJ. Are you hearing everythign she's saying?" Luckily, his voice did not come out of the suit.

_"Yeah. It's jus' a lot a hot air."_

"Tell me about it. A.I.? Are all the videos arranged properly?"

_"Yes. I've been rechecking for the past hour. I've got your entire arsenal of weapons at the ready."_

"Thanks. Oh! Almost time to go."

Mayor Mare wrapped up her speech by saying, "Now, put your hooves together for the hero himself, Steel Stallion." Steel stepped through the curtain, waving at all his adoring fans. "Would you like to say anything to them?"

Steel was about to reply, when somepony beat him to the punch. "Perhaps he'd like to explain how much of a hero he isn't."

Everypony gasped at the golden and silver clad, metal alicorn. His only difference from Steel was the color of his armor and the color of his eyes. And his voice. Mayor Mare asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm glad you asked. You see, I've got evidence gathered that proves that Steel is nothing but a phony! And, I have Sprocket to thank. Both, for the information and this suit." He looked over his suit. Applejack, at Sweet Apple Acres just face-hooved at Sprocket talking as if he was somepony else. Sprocket continued, saying, "Anyways, Steel here is a theif, liar, and has been causing the disasters he's been saving you from. Though, some indirectly."

Murmering began to arise from the crowd. One pony asked, "Can you show us some of the evidence?"

"I though you'd never ask." A small camera came out of his shoulder and shown onto a white wall. "Just so you know, it will start with the circumstantial evidence of him causing the catastrophe, then show proof of him stealing Sprocket's suit designs." It started out with the evidence of Steel throwing the rock. After about fifteen minutes of evidence that could be explained away, it showed Steel landing int a clearing, though no pony knew where it was. The video zoomed in on a sketch of Steel's suit, with all the details. "As you can tell, Steel did have a sketch of his suit, which he lied about having. Now, some of you may be wondering how this proves he stole it. Well, Sprocket told me that he capitalizes letters spelling his name in a clockwise order. And, will you look at this." The video then highlighted letters spelling Sprocket's name in a clockwise direction. "Now for the more hard core evidence of Steel causing the catastrophes." Before he could chow it, Steel blasted his camera off. Sprocket smirked slightly. "If that doesn't prove he caused most of the catastrophe's, I don't know what does."

Steel then realized his mistake as the ponies began to get angry at him. He then turned his attention to Sprocket. "YOU CAUSED THIS!" Steel flew at him, but when he tackled Sprocket, he fell to the ground and kicked Steel in the gut while using his boosters to give him a harder hit. Sprocket then chased after Steel. The two flew high into the air and began an aerial battle.

Steel shot a few blasts from his hooves, Sprocket dodging each of the blasts. The two charged at one another at full speed. The collision caused a loud bang that was heard in Ponyville. The metal clad ponies tried to push the other one. Steel resorted to a cheap shot, firing a blast from his horn. Sprocket was launched backwards, but was surprised when he hit a rope like for a wrestling ring. He looked up to see Discord behind him. "Come on! Get back into the fight and show him what you're made of!"

Sprocket raised an eyebrow from behind his mask. He then shook his head and flew back to Steel, flaring his wings, which opened up and fired his wing guns at Steel. He then head butted Steel while firing a blast from his metal horn. Steel caught himself. "Do you really think you can beat me!? I've got more practice!"

Sprocket shrugged. "Do you know how much practice I had before coming here and getting this specific suit? And, my suit is better."

"How so!?"

"My power router is better. I can predict what you're going to do before you do it. I can see where the weak points in your suit are. I've gone into mach ten speeds, just to name a few."

With that, Sprocket charged at Steel, who dodged. Steel flew off, Sprocket following. Steel's wings opened up, Sprocket's eyes widening at seeing the missles. Steel launched two missles. Sprocket dodged them both. _"Um, Sprocket, Those were heat seekers. They're coming back around. Also, your suit his hotter than Steels."_

_"Ah got an idea. Go inta a dive. Git yerself ta rainboom speeds. Then, fly up jus' in front a Steel, cutting the power jus' after ya pass im."_

"Got it!" Sprocket then proceeded to do just that. When he broke the sound barrier he turned at a ninety degree angle, the missles following. Sprocket made sure he was far enough ahead and turned upward, missles following. Just as he was passing Steel, he said, "Pressentforyou!" His power then ended, the missles hitting Steel, who then flew into Sprocket.

Sprocket turned his power back on and gave Steel a kick. He then flew straight down into Steel, never letting up on his rear boosters, and causing the two to break the sound barrier in their decent.

They hit the ground hard, and Sprocket gave a blast to launch off of Steel. Steel was now sunk in the ground inside a crater that was a foot deep and was a couple feet in radius from where Steel was sunk in the ground. Steel got out of his hole and glared at Sprocket, who got all of his weapons ready. Steel let out a dejected sigh. "I give. You win."

Sprocket lowered his weapons and repied, "Good choice, Cutie Mark Crusaders."

Steel's head shot up. "What!?" Before Steel could reject that, Sprocket hit his face, sending the face-plate flying. Scootaloo was the one behind the mask. The back then opened up, revealing the other two. Sootaloo gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh. What do ya know? It is us."

Sprocket then lifted his face-plate. "Yes. I know."

The girls climbed out of the suit. "How didja know it was us?"

Sprocket smiled. "Well, it was in part because of what you guys said, and in part to who was Steel's partner in crime."

"I told you guys what we were doing was wrong!" Sweetie Belle gave a small glare to the other two crusaders.

Sprocket gave a sigh and sat down. "Why were you three causing those catastrophes?"

Two of the crusaders stared at Scootaloo. "What?"

"It was yer plan. You tell him."

Scootaloo let out a sigh. "I was just wanting the townspeople to like Steel. I wanted him to be as popular as Rainbow Dash."

Sprocket then looked to the other two. "And why did you two go along with it?"

Applebloom replied, "'Cause she said it would be a sure fire way ta git our cutie marks an' since we was fixin' what we caused, we weren't really doin' nothing wrong."

"I just went along with it because they were both going with it."

Sprocket let out a sigh and shook his head. "Look. Being a hero isn't just about the fans. It's about doing what's right. Not causing something to fix it, but saving the day when something happens. If you are in it just for ponies to like you, you aren't being a real hero. Also, if you are causing the problems, just to fix it, you again aren't being a real hero. All because you are doing it for fame. If you cause it by accident, that is a different story. With great power, comes great reponsibility. With the suit, you had the responsibility of saving the town _without _causing the problem. You also had the responsibility of letting ponies know where you got the idea from." He then turned to Sweetie. "Sweetie Belle. Just because your friends are going along with something, doesn't mean you should go along with it. If you aren't comfortable with something, you should still go against it. Let them know why. But, don't just go along with it. Do all three of you understand what I've told you?" They gave simultaneous nods. He then smiled. "Good. Now, for what you three did, you are all to help with chores around the farm. Applejack and I will determine when you've been punished enough. We won't tell anypony else, though. And, when you are done, if you'd like, I can figure out how to get you back into the hero scene."

The crusaders looked up at him and gave out a simultaneous, "WHAT!?" Even Applejack and the A.I. had joined in.

Sprocket chuckled. "You three have learned your lesson. And, I was thinking of becoming a hero for Ponyville. I wouldn't be able to do it all the time. So, why not? Now, get back to town. I'll be heading back to the stage." His mask lowered and his eyes began glowing again. "Just make sure to get to the farm as soon as possible." With that he grabbed the suit and flew off.

He landed at the stage, being greeted with applause. Mayor Mare came up to him and said, "Thank you for keeping us from honoring a fraud."

Sprocket chuckled. "If there is anypony you should thank, it is Sprocket. He's the one that gathered the information, built this suit, and had the first suspicions. And he was also run out of town temproarily because of those suspicions." The towns people all looked down at their hooves. "But, you are welcome."

Mayor Mare turned to the crowd and asked, "what do you say we change this into a ceremony to honor our new hero." The ponies began cheering in approval. She then turned to Sprocket. "So. What is your name?"

He just shrugged. "I hadn't thought of it. Perhaps I could take up the name of Steel Stallion, and actually bring honor to the name. Also. I'm going to make some improvements to this suit," he motioned to the Crusaders' suit, "and I'm going to use it once in a while."

Mayor nodded. "Very well. Everypony, give it up for the new Steel Stallion!" The ponies cheered as Sprocket flew off with the suit.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Sprocket landed in the barn just as the crusaders were running out to work. He lifted his mask as he seen Applejack and smiled. "Well, everything's better now."

"Yeah." She closed the door. "What were ya thinkin' with offerin' them the position a bein' a hero!? They ain't nothin but fillies!"

Sprocket lifted his hooves and replied, "I know, I know. Just hear me out." Applejack nodded. Sprocket began walking towards her. "They are good in their suit. They'd make great heros if they have a good, firm, leading hoof. And, being heros will give them a reason to become upstanding citizens."

Applejack let out a sigh. "Yer sure they ain't gonna git hurt?"

"They won't get seriously hurt. They got a few bruises from our scuffle. But, they won't get anything worse than that. Trust me. Okay?"

"Oh..." She let out a sigh of defeat. "A'right. But, if anything happens, Ah'm blamin' yall."

"Fair enough." He then turned to the A.I. "A.I. Begins making sketches for more suits. We're going to need them."

_"Give me a name first."_

Sprocket thought for a few seconds. "How about...G.E.A.R.S.? Great Engineering and Reading System."

_"I like it. Alright. G.E.A.R.S. is on the job!"_

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "How'd ya come up with that?"

Sprocket shrugged. "Just came to me. I'm also thinking about revealing him to the girls, since I am now known as the engineer for Steel. How about you and I go on a date. The fields are being taken care of, so what do you say?"

"A'right. Git outta the suit. Ah'll git a picnic packed." She left and Sprocket began getting out of his suit.

_"Just don't come back with her pregnant."_

"Don't make me take out your internal processing unit. Also, make sure you come up with ways to improve these."

_"Got it."_ Sprocket walked out for his date. He and Applejack walked down the road, happy for the problem to be resolved.

**Me: And there ya have it.**

**DB: This is the longest chapter.**

**Clone10: And this is the first time I haven't had to be brought back to life!**

***DB takes out an AA 12 and fires it at Clone10* Me: Aaannnd...Now he does.**

**DB: Yep. Remember, there is going to be a fight between me and an OP clone10 after this, then a preview.**

**Me: Review everyone!**


	16. EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT!

I come walking out onto a platform, once again wearing a tuxedo. A microphone lowers down to meet me and I grab it, tapping it a few times before I begin to speak. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE REMATCH BETWEEN DB AND CLONE10! THIS TIME, THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT! THIS TIME, DB WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO TELEPORT ANY WEAPONS HERE!" With that, DB leaps onto the platform, cheers erupting from the audience of various creatures. Once it dies down, I begin speaking again. "ALSO, CLONE10 WILL BE TURNED INTO AN OP ALICORN! THE ONE HE'S A REVIEW CLONE OF SAID UNICORN, BUT I'M MAKING HIM AN ALICORN, SINCE THEY ARE MORE POWERFUL AND HE'S GOING TO NEED ALL THE POWER HE CAN GET!" Clone10 then lands on the platform. He is now a golden alicorn with a white mane.

"I could get use to this."

I smirk and begin speaking again. "FOR THE FIRST TWO ROUNDS, DB WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO USE HIS MAGIC AND CLONE10 WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO FLY, JUST BECAUSE I CAN MAKE THE RULES LIKE THAT! TO MAKE SURE THEY DON'T, DISCORD WILL BE TAKING AWAY DB'S HORN AND CLONE10'S WINGS!" With a flash, they both lost said appendages.

DB shrugs. "Eh. I'm fine either way."

Clone10 looks back where his wings were. "I was just getting used to them."

"THE RULES ARE THE SAME AS LAST TIME, SO MAKE IT AS BLOODY AND EXCITING AS YOU CAN! DISCORD, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I then disappear in a flash. "NOW, FIGHT!"

Clone10 starts of by firing a blast of magic at DB, who narrowly dodges. DB then begins charging at Clone10, who fires more blasts of magic, DB dodging each time. When DB gets close, he leaps up to deliver a kick, but Clone10 teleports out of the way and blasts DB from behind at close range, sending him to the other end of the platform. DB stands up and smirks. "Finally! A worthy opponent!" He begins charging again, dodging the blasts. He gets close, and turns to kick, only for Clone10 to teleport again, but DB rolls out of the way of the blast.

"Guess it only works once."

DB nods. "Sure does."

The two then charge at one another. Clone10 gets out of the way at the last second and sends out a kick, but DB grabs his hoof and throws him, He then charges at Clone10, who leaps over him and sends a balst as he's jumping, but DB narrowly dodges. "How are you able to dodge all my blasts?"

DB shrugs. "I am a lot like the cliche ninja that can block bullets with swords and those migcal blasts are slower than bullets, so they're easier to dodge." DB gets ready to charge again, when a bell rings, and I teleport to the middle of the ring.

"THAT CONCLUDES ROUND ONE! ROUND TWO WILL BEGIN IN A FEW MOMENTS!" I then disappear again.

Sprocket walks onto the stage and gives DB a smack. "I told you to not goof off! You are in way over your head! Just get it over with!"

DB shakes his head. "I can't take him out right now. I'm just trying to survive until we get our missing appendages back. That's the only way I can have a chance." He looks over to Clone10, who is talking to the other review clones, who are talking about who knows what. "Besides. This is the most fun I've had in years."

Sprocket lets out a sigh. "Look. If this isn't resolved after round four, that announcer guy is going to have some sort of surprise guest come in and begin his own beating on both of you."

DB smirks. "Good thing I only need two more rounds." He then looks to the crowd. "So, where are the others that are rooting for me?"

"Well, Star needed help from most of them. Only ones in there that are wanting you to win, are also wanting you to get a beating, as they are your worst enemies."

DB nodded. "I have the best worst enemies ever. Now, get off the platform." Sprocket does so.

My voice booms over the entire platform, "FIGHT!"

DB charges again and leaps over a blast twists out of the way of another, lands and slides under one. He ends up getting a kick onto Clone10's face. He then gives him a right hook, followed by giving him a strong kick in the chest, making Clone10 slide to the edge of the platform. DB charges, and almost slides off when Clone10 teleports out of the way. DB narrowly leaps over a blast, but recieves a kickto the face, sending him past the edge, but before he can land, Steel Stallion grabs him, and sets him back on the stage before flying off.

"SEEMS AS THOUGH THE HERO OF PONYVILLE HAS HIS OWN FAVORITE!"

DB chuckles. "Thank you, Steel."

He then rolls out of the way of a surprise attack from Clone10. The two smirk at one another. Clone10 teleports, sending a surprise kick to DB's face. He then teleports behind DB, giving a blast from behind. DB narrowly dodges Clone10's next attack, then does a matrix duck to dodge the next blast. He then gets back on all fours with a smirk. He charges again, only for Clone10 to teleport in front of him and give him another kick to him. DB lays still for a while before standing up, with heavy breathing.

"That. Hurt." He then smiles. "Things finally got good." The two fighters smirk at one another.

They then charge, DB sliding under Clone10, making sure to trip him. DB quickly stands up and gives a kick to Clone10, sending him sliding. Clone10 stands up and teleports out of the next attack from DB. The bell sounds again, and I appear once again on the stage, along with the two warriors getting their missing appendages.

"ROUND THREE WILL BEGIN IN A COUPLE MOMENTS! yOU MAY NOW GO AND GET REFRESHMENTS!"

The crowd leaves while Sprocket goes to talk with DB, again. Sprocket sighs as DB holds his chest in pain. "Guess I can't blame you for just having fun there. He did surprise you."

DB smiled and resisted the urge to chuckle. "Yeah. But, it isn't the worst thing I've recieved in a fight. At least now I've got my horn back. So, why did the CMC come in and save me from disqualification?"

Sprocket shrugged. "I don't know. I honestly thought they were in Ponyville, making sure everything was safe."

DB nodded. "Well, the next round is about to start."

"Just don't get killed."

DB smirked. "Come on. I've faced bigger threats than him."

"But you had help. Good luck." Sprocket the lept off the stage.

My voice then booms across the platform again, "FIGHT!"

DB puts a shield up as Clone10 takes off into the air. DB heals his chest, then teleports to deliver a kick to Clone10's back, sending him to the stage. DB then teleports back to the platform and delivers a kick to the falling Clone10, sending him to the other side of the platform. DB then tries to fire a blast at Clone10, but he only hits a shield. The two then fire a blast at each other, only for them to hit each other, causing an explosion, which DB teleports into the air and sends a blast to Clone10, but he barely manages to dodge it. He then flies into the air towards DB, but DB twists so he can get on Clone10's back.

"HIHO SILVER!" Clone10 teleports out from underneath DB, but he just teleports to the ground, only to be hit by a blast from Clone10.

DB turns to face him, and ends up narrowly dodging another blast. The two fighters then stand still for a while, assessing their opponent. Neither makes a move, until DB teleports. Clone10 looks around, ready for an attack. He then feels a tap on the shoulder, and turns to recieve a nasty kick from DB, who is levitating himself. DB then sets himself down and begins to rapidfire at Clone10, each blast hitting him. Clone10 puts up a shield, but the blasts already start breaking it, so he takes to the skies, DB stopping shortly after. He dodges three blasts sent from Clone10. DB fires again, but Clone10 sends a blast to intercept it, but fails to notice a second blast until it hits his wing, causing him to head towards the ground. He teleports to the ground to avoid crashing. DB teleports right to him and delivers a kick to his chest.

The two are about to charge again, when the bell rings and I teleport to the platform. "YOU KNOW THE DRILL!"

DB lays down as Sprocket comes up, this time with a red-eyed changeling. DB smiles up at the changeling. "Hello, Informant."

Informant shakes his head. "Having fun?"

"Yes. I love beating the snot out of this guy while he beats the snot out of me."

Sprocket rolls his eyes. "And you know that you are not going to survive if the special charcter comes in."

DB shrugs. "I'd just be brought back, just like Clone10 was each time for the intros and outros."

Sprocket again rolls his eyes. Informant says, "I'm actually amazed at how well he's keeping up with you."

"Well, if he didn't have wings, I would have won by now. But, I'm beginning to run low on magical abilities. So, I'm going to have to end this quick. I can handle a couple more teleportations." He looks over to the group of review clones and sees Clone10 is laying down, also exhausted. "I think I've got a plan. He's exhausted, which will slow down his reaction time. So, I'll have to keep my attacks fast and continuous, making sure he doesn't have a chance to escape."

"Alright. We'll be heading off now. End this as soon as you can." With that, his two friends left.

DB stood up again, as did Clone10, who's counterparts left. My voice again booms, "FIGHT!"

DB teleports right to Clone10, and begins his assault with a right hook to his horn, keeping him from using magic. He then spins, giving two kicks to the chest, two punches to the chest, he backflips, hitting Clone10 in the chin, then headbutts him. He then leaps back and charges, backflips, kicking him, then grabbing his head and flipping Clone10 onto his back. DB lands, only for Clone10 to send out a blast. DB flies and lands, sprawled out, half way across the stage. The two stand on shaky hooves, breathing heavily. DB charges, as does Clone10. When they get close, DB shoots a blinding light at Clone10, disorienting him, he then begins his assault. He starts with a backflip kick, followed by a left hook, right hook, and flips up, kicking him again. DB then sweeps his front legs out from under Clone10, followed by hitting his chin upward as Clone10 falls. DB then steps back. Clone10 slowly begins to stand. He then sends out a surprise blast to DB. The two stagger to their feet. They are barely able to walk. They begin walking towards one another, unable to do so without stumbling. The bell then rings.

I telepot to the middle. "IF THE FIGHTERS WISH TO CALL IN A SUBSTITUTE, THEY MAY, AS THINGS ARE MUCH MORE INTENSE AFTER THIS!"

DB looks to Sprocket and Informant. "Sprocket? Can you get the Steel Stallion suit?"

Sprocket shakes his head. "Sorry. No can do."

DB then looks at Informant, who just holds his swiss cheese hooves in defense. "Ain't got the power."

"Dang! Well...What about calling in Diablo?"

His friends reply in unison, "Your absolute worst enemy!? Are you mad!?"

DB shrugs. "He has everything I have, only evil. He should make it interesting. Anypony else either would be unable to face one of them or take them out too quickly."

"Fine." With that, a black unicorn, with a messy, dark grey mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a bloody katana and quill with a skull in the background, was teleported there, while DB was teleported into the stands. Sprocket glared at him. "Look. You just need to fight one of those clones and whoever is brought in as well." Sprocket and Informant left.

With the review clones, Clone9 was turned into an alicorn. I then appear on the stage. "BEFORE WE BEGIN! WE WILL NOW BEHAVING A SURPRISE FOR YOU! TO MAKE THINGS MORE INTERESTING, WE HAVE BROUGHT IN MY FAVORITE CHARACTER, AND PONIFIED HIM! laDIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME..DEEEEEAAAAAADDDDDPPPPPOOOOOOOLLLLLL!" With that, a red and black clad unicorn teleports onto the platform. "TO WIN, YOU MUST DEFEAT BOTH OPPONENTS!"

Diablo rolls his eyes as DB teleports onto the platform. "Deadpool! Can I have your autograph!?"

"Sure thing!" With that, Deadpool levitates the pen and sigsn DB's notebook. DB is then carried back into the stands by Steel.

I then dissappear. "FIGHT!"

Deadpool starts out by pulling out his two uzis and fires at the other two, Clone9 taking to the air, Diablo putting up a shield. "El autor es estúpido. Why does he get his weapons when I don't!?"

"BECAUSE I AM A BIGGER FAN OF DEADPOOL THAN I AM A FAN OF YOU!"

Diablo rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath. He then fires a bolt of magic at Deadpool, but Deadpool dodges. "You know. It's funny. I'm allergic to magic, yet now I can use magic. I don't have a problem with it, unless I use it too much." He leaps out of the way of one of Clone9's blasts, as he continues to speak. "But, when I do use too much, I just get an annoying headache that ends in about three seconds. The healing factor I've got also works on my magical reerves."

Diablo teleports behind Deadpool, giving him a kick. And stealing a grenade. Diablo then pulled the pin and launshed it with his magic at Clone9. The grenade exploded with a magic extra, expanding the explosion radius. Clone9 was sent flying to the ground, but caught himself, allowing himself to get air again. He gave a kick to Deadpool, but got his wing cut. He landed on the ground and fired at Deadpool, who leapt out of the way, which made it hit Diablo. Diablo growled and levitated one of Deadpool's katanas off his back.

"Hey! Give me back Jeff!"

Diablo just ignored him as he tried to stab him. Deadpool dodged and drew his other sword, getting the two to begin swordfighting. Diablo let his magic levitate the sword and fight as he turned his attention to Clone9. He charged to Clone9. He begins sending several blasts to Clone9, who blocks each one, though not making his shield as powerful as he could, so it began breaking. When Diablo was almost to the shield, it broke and Clone9 teleported behind Diablo and gave him a kick, but then had to avoid Deadpool, who had been able to win when Diablo's focus had been disrupted by Clone9 hitting him. Deadpool then fired his uzi at Diablo, who just barely dodged through teleporting, then hit Deadpool with a blast from behind. Deadpool was flipped over by the blast and he fired at Diablo, hitting him, then twisted and fired at Clone9. He was then sent over the edge, meaning nobody won.

I come back down and scratch the back of my head. "WELL...DID NOT SEE THAT ONE COMING... I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! I KNOW I DID!"

Discord then teleports next to me. "Hey! Maybe you can start death battle series! You're really good at writing them."

I give him a deadpan expression. "I'm not that good at deciding who would win. I mean, when I watched the Death Battles on youtube, I rarely got it right on who I thought would win. Wait. I'm still typing the story, aren't I?"

He grins at me. "Yes. Yes you are."

I shrug. "Oh well." I then grab the microphone again. "EVERYONE! I THANK YOU FOR ATTENDING, AND THOSE OF YOU READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW!"

Sprocket then yells out, "WE ARE NOT IN A STORY!"

Pinkie pats his head as they leave. "That's what you think, Sprocket." She then hops away, with Sprocket shaking his head.

Discord and I wave until they are all gone, then we turn to each other. "I think it's time you and I have a chaos battle."

He grins. "I couldn't agree more. With your author powers and my chaotic abilities...Oh the possibilities are endless."


	17. Preview

**Alright. Here is the preview I told you about. None of it will seem to connect. It will be some random points in the story. Italics will be like an announcer for comercials advertising movies.**

DB falls through a portal, right in front of Sprocket . He looks up and says, "I need your help."

_When the world falls around you..._

DB dodged a giant rock thrown at him, and the next one gets blasted. He turns to see Steel Stallion.

_sometimes the onyl thing you can do..._

Steel, DB, and the elements of harmony are standing above a group that had been assembled. DB walks forward, and opens his mouth to speak.

_is fight back..._

DB charged into a group of various beings, taking them down as he went.

He gets hit backwards, and gets ready to accept his fate, when someone takes down the one who was about to kill him.

_Or have coffe with Deadpool. Whichever is your cup of tea._

Deadpool chuckles as he lifts his cup of coffee. "I see what you did there."

DB rubs his throat. "Man. Talking in italics is rough on the throat."

Deadpool chuckles again. "Tell me about it. Now, why does he always end the preview with this scene?"

DB shrugs. "The author enjoys it. Though, he really needs to get more planned out with the story. Oh well. I'll see all of you viewers later!" He waves to all of you as the scene ends.

**Well, there ya have it. Not really the greatest one I've ever written. Eh. Oh well. I'll be letting you all know when it is gonna be posted by putting out a preview a little bit before I get it out. BYE!**


End file.
